


A&O

by ace23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Smut, eventualmente, familia Styles, familia Tomlinson, lo siento, menciones de Luke/Calum, pero brevemente, si estoy obsesionada con esta temática, y Niall/Olly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No eres demasiado pequeño para ser un alfa?"</p><p>"No eres demasiado grande para ser un omega?"</p><p>Louis sonríe de lado mientras Harry se sonroja. No debería sentirse tan simple o tan familiar,pero así es.</p><p>"Bienvenido a A&O, Louis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bueno,uhmmm esto es raro,nunca pensé que iba a volver a publicar algo en español. este es mi primer trabajo en español en este fandom,no tengo idea de cómo va a funcionar pero espero que lo disfruten.  
> ciertamente admito que estoy obsesionada con A/B/O y que se siente raro escribirlo en español porque hay varias palabras que suenan raro o chocantes,pero tal vez solo soy yo...  
> desde ya,gracias por leer.

Harry está sentado en la barra de A&O otra vez, sin ninguna esperanza de _encontrarlo_.

Harry tiene veintitrés, omega y sin pareja. Y eso es básicamente todo lo que necesitas saber de él, es todo lo que a él le interesa que la gente sepa. Sin pareja. Omega sin pareja.

No es por gusto, por supuesto que no. Para este momento de su vida Harry creía que iba a estar en su casa, casado y hasta criando hijos. Pero no, porque los genes de Harry son mierda y él es un bicho.

Un bicho muy extraño.

Déjame describir un hombre omega típico. Altura estándar o menor, piel suave, espalda pequeña y cuerpo más bien delicado. Usualmente sin músculos marcados, o apenas suaves líneas, tal vez un poco de pancita porque eso les hace más atractivos, apenas una curva que deje imaginar a los alfas lo que puede crecer allí. Tal vez lindas piernas tonificadas, y caderas amplias.

Harry solía verse así, o bastante similar a eso, hasta que cumplió diecisiete. Cuando llegó a esa edad, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar completamente. Su celo vino, como siempre cada seis meses y ni bien finalizó, Harry sintió que algo estaba pasando. En pocos meses creció más de treinta centímetros, pasando la altura estándar y prácticamente a todos los alfas que conocía, sus brazos y piernas se alargaron y afinaron, y sus músculos comenzaron a marcarse por todos lados incluso si él apenas hacía ejercicio. Sus caderas se mantuvieron igual de angostas, su piel se volvió incluso menos suave.

Inicialmente no le dio demasiada importancia, creyendo que su aroma sería suficiente, pero los alfas comenzaron a mirarle como si fuera un bicho raro y los omegas evitándole como si él tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa. A los diecinueve finalmente se dio cuenta de que lucía demasiado diferente, muy alto y flaco, espalda muy ancha, brazos fuertes y abdominales marcados, su rostro incluso empezó a mostrar una forma más cuadrada y angular, piernas muy largas. No era atractivo. Se veía como un alfa; tanto así que algunos omegas empezaron a preguntarle si lo era, porque incluso su aroma había cambiado.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, Harry mira alrededor como cada sábado, ha estado viniendo al club por tres años ya, sentándose en el mismo lugar todos los sábados con la inútil esperanza de _encontrarlo_.

“Harry.” La voz de Zayn se escucha sorpendida, como cada fin de semana. “Esperando, otra vez?”

“Sí, tengo la misma suerte aquí o afuera, lo sabes Zee.” El otro hombre suelta una risa y asiente. Zayn intentó encontrar parejas potenciales para Harry, como hace con todos los omegas que entran al club, pero cada alfa a quien logró presentar a Harry se negó a pasar una noche completa con él, ni siquiera para hablar.

Zayn es un omega, se unió a un alfa siendo muy joven, el otro tipo rompió la unión y le lastimó profundamente. No es común que un alfa rompa un enlace, pero ellos se unieron a los quince, y en algún momento el alfa encontró un omega que despertó su interés y deseó irse. Lo hizo, llevándose una parte de Zayn con él.

Pero Zayn mejoró con los años, conoció a Liam en ese mismo lugar, antes de ser A&O. Liam era el dueño del local, siendo éste un simple bar cuando Zayn entró por primera vez, y siguió viniendo solo para escuchar a Liam hablar y hablar toda la noche, haciendo a su corazón latir más rápido cuando éste le obsequiaba cálidas sonrisas o un cumplido. Está en la naturaleza de los omegas el gustar de esa clase de cosas, ser consentido, notado y apreciado.

Les tomó un año entero el decidirse, Liam nunca se había unido a nadie antes porque nunca se sintió lo suficientemente atraído para ligar parte de su alma a una persona. Él es un alfa nivel cinco, un estatus bastante decente y lo tenía todo resuelto, sólo le faltaba un compañero para compartirlo. Así que cuando Zayn apareció, ojos rojos  y labios en un puchero sintió que eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. El aroma de Zayn era dulce y picante, llenando cada uno de sus sentidos y dándole escalofríos. Incluso si les llevó tiempo, Liam no se arrepiente ni por un segundo de haberse unido a Zayn. se unieron y Zayn quedó embarazado enseguida.

En este momento, Liam está en su casa cuidando de su hija de dos años, mientras Zayn trabaja en el club. Ellos decidieron cerrar el bar y reabrirlo como un club que actúa como casamentero de alfas y omegas en la ciudad. Es famoso, y Zayn tiene esta clase de sexto sentido que le hace intuír cuando un alfa y un omega son especialmente compatibles sólo por su olor. El proceso es el mismo para ambos tipos, entrar, hablar con Zayn y explicitar que están buscando pareja, Zayn luego comienza a dar vueltas y a buscar parejas potenciales. Usualmente toma meses encontrar la persona indicada, pero si Zayn efectivamente encuentra dicha persona es muy probable que la unión se formalice. La ciudad le debe al menos un tercio de las nuevas parejas formadas de los últimos tres años.

“Te aviso si encuentro a alguien, está bien?” Zayn dice, palmeando el hombro de su amigo con esperanza. Pero Harry ya no tiene ninguna.

 

“Louis.”

“Qué Charlotte.”

“No piensas emparejarte con Eleanor?”

“No. Terminamos hace meses. Puede que hasta hace un año.”

“Tienes veinticinco.”

“Lo sé.”

“Necesitas una pareja Louis, estamos preocupados.”

“No siento la necesidad de-“

“No sientes la necesidad. En los encuentro de alfas ves como todo el mundo tiene pareja menos tú. Todos ellos tiene sus familias formadas y tú sigues jugando al maestro en esa escuela-“

“Soy un maestro. Eso es lo que hago.” Louis levanta la cabeza orgulloso, Charlotte entrecierra los ojos.

“No. eso es lo que los omegas hacen. Tú eres un alfa. Un alfa nivel siete Louis. No hay nada más alto que eso, es el major estatus que se puede tener, y tú lo estás desperdiciando! Podrías ser cualquier cosa-podrías ayudar a la familia per te rehúsas y prefieres quedarte con ese trabajo que te ridiculiza frente a tus pares-“

“Ser un maestro y profesor de teatro no es ridículo.”

“Para un alfa lo es! Podrías estar dirigiendo la nación como los otros iguales a ti! Podrías incluso ser primer ministro!” Louis suspire, sentándose en su viejo sillón.

“Eso no es lo que quiero.”

“Te asusta tu aspecto, te asusta y pretendes que no te afecta cuando en realidad te mueres por ser como ellos.” Louis sacude la cabeza, exhausto.

“Un día vas a darte cuenta que alfas como tú dirigen el mundo, y cómo estás desperdiciando tu estatus. Te conviertes en un chiste a ti mismo por tratar de ser un omega. Porque incluso si te ves como uno, no lo eres.” Charlotte se fue, golpeando la puerta como cada vez que viene a visitor a Louis para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre sus elecciones de vida.

Louis es bajo, con curvas, delicado, pelo largo y fino, ojos azules y afilados, labios finos, manos pequeñas, rostro redondeado con pómulos altos y huele lo suficientemente dulce como para hacerte creer que es un omega. Pero en realidad, es un alfa, el nivel más alto de alfa, en realidad.

Los alfas de nivel siete son escasos y poderosos, los hombres más poderosos del planeta porque sus órdenes son prácticamente imposibles de desobedecer. Louis nunca sintió la necesidad de mandonear personas, ni siquiera ha sentido atracción real hacia ningún omega en su vida. Pero es un alfa nivel siete, y cuando descubrió su estatus sorprendió a toda la familia. Su madre le inscribió en una escuela para alfas con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera despertar, y funcionó, porque la primera vez que Louis tuvo que pelear con otro alfa, hizo al chico someterse a su voluntad luego de un rápido gruñido, dejando a todos los presentes aturdidos.

Le hicieron pelear con diferentes alfas hasta decidirse sobre su nivel, en su ciudad no había alfa capaz de resistirse a su voz. El proceso normal luego de que un alfa descubre que es uno, es hacerle pelear con alfas de diferentes niveles para probar su resistencia.  Cuando se mudó a la capital, repitió el proceso en una academia para alfas y se declaró que su estatus era nivel siete. Le hicieron anotarse y firmar en el registro de alfas nivel siete y así es como su familia empezó a depositar esperanzas infinitas en su persona. Un alfa estándar e snivel tres o cuatro, ser un nivel cinco o seis es excelente, pero ser un nivel siete es una bendición para la persona y para toda su familia. Imagina tener el poder de decidir qué es lo que los demás deben ahcer, sin que ellos cuestionen tus órdenes porque tu eres su líder natural, porque tú has nacido para dirigirlos.

Pero como Louis se ve así y actúa de la manera en que lo hace, vive para decepcionar a todos aquellos a quienes aprecia.

Y realmente le importa, le duele que sea así pero este ser es su yo real, no como los otros, no puede verse a sí mismo como un empresario o un político. Él es Louis, simplemente Louis.

Su teléfono vibra con un texto de otra de sus hermanas menores.

“Ve a A&B por favor. Sólo una noche.” Louis suspire, la chica ha estado intentando hacerle ir al club por al menos un mes. Louis se estira en el sillón, decidiendo que necesita despejar su mente.

“Ok.” Es lo que responde.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry está bebiendo un daikiri cuando capta un aroma delicioso y dulce, que se torna almizclado y masculino apenas después, algo que entró al club hace segundos. Harry siempre estuvo orgulloso de su nariz, siempre reconociendo alfas en apenas momentos, pero este alfa es diferente. Huele tan dulce que seguramente está haciendo a otros creer que es un omega. Como Harry, quien mira alrededor sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer porque él se está acercando y no entiende por qué de repente se siente tan agitado.  
Este alfa es nuevo, pero eso no es razón suficiente para estar tan afectado. Harry casi gime al verlo. Él es todo lo que Harry desearía ser. Bajo, lindo, delicado, con curvas. Él es el perfecto omega, siendo un alfa.  
Qué contradicción.

Louis entra al club rezando por una noche tranquila, pero en cuanto pone un pie en el interior siente ojos observándole y sabe que le creen un omega. Muchas personas lo hacen, es prácticamente común. Pero a él ya no le importa, lo que sí le importa es el aroma que le golpea dentro y nubla sus sentidos al continuar adentrándose en la masa de personas. Es intenso y dominante, como a canela y lluvia en el asfalto, pero se vuelve tan dulce como fruta tropical y embriagante, hipnotizante. Louis siente necesidad de encontrar la fuente que produce semejante fragancia, así que se interna con determinación en la semi oscuridad del club.  
Al ver al omega, casi quiere reír.  
Se ve justo como Louis desearía hacerlo, es alto y delgado, con la espalda ancha y brazos musculosos, rostro anguloso, manos grandes.  
Se ve como cualquier alfa, pero es un omega.  
Quiere acercarse, pero realmente no sabe si el otro hombre va a aceptar su compañía. Está disponible, incluso si su aroma es algo fuerte para ser un omega, conserva la dulzura de aquel que aún no tiene alfa.  
Louis suspira antes de acercarse, pero es rápidamente interceptado por otro hombre, más alto que él (como el 80% de los hombres) y de piel tostada, quien le sonríe tranquilamente.  
“Hey, mi nombre es Zayn Malik, el dueño del club. No te he visto por aquí antes, no es así? Las reglas para omegas son-“ Louis niega rápidamente con la cabeza.  
“No soy un omega.” Zayn parece sorprendido, como todas las personas que se enteran de su verdadero estatus. El hombre inspira una vez para examinar su olor una vez más, y abre los ojos aún más sorprendido.  
“Un alfa, lo siento mucho señor, no lo noté antes. Su nombre, por favor?” Louis sonríe complacido, sabe que va a reconocerle.  
“Louis Tomlinson.” Y sí, Zayn exhala un jadeo de conmoción al conocer su identidad.  
“Louis Tomlinson como en…alfa nivel siete Louis Tomlinson?” Louis asiente, y espera. “Wow, usualmente no tenemos alfas de un nivel tan alto. Pero eso no es problema, enseguida voy a buscar algún omega disponible, a menos que esté buscando algún tipo en particular…”  
“No, en realidad sólo quiero alguien para charlar por un rato, no me siento listo para conocer a mi futuro compañero aún.” Zayn asiente y se pierde entre la multitud de personas, Louis camina hacia la barra y se sienta al lado del omega de antes. Pone su mejor cara y le saluda.  
“Hola, mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson.” 

Harry observó todo el intercambio desde su posición, apenas capaz de oír unas palabras, pero sí captó la parte de nivel siete y “aún no quiero compañero”. Es raro, los alfas que vienen al club siempre buscan sexo, si encuentran a alguien que les elija entonces lo llevan a casa y si luego de unas cuantas citas todo va bien deciden unirse. Por eso se sorprende cuando el hombre elije el asiento siguiente al suyo y se sienta, sonriendo tranquilamente.  
“Hola, mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson.” Y ofrece su mano, Harry la estrecha con cautela, no sabe exactamente qué esperar de alguien así, su nivel es demasiado alto y podría hacer que Harry le obedeciera en apenas un momento. Harry casi quiere obedecerlo.  
“Permiso para hablar, alfa.” Como omega sin pareja, Harry debe respetar las normas de respeto hacia los alfas de mayor rango. Louis se sonroja y niega rápidamente con la cabeza.  
“Por favor no me llames así, ni pidas permiso para hablar, ignora mi estatus.” Harry sonríe de lado y asiente.  
“Soy Harry Styles, un placer.”   
“Bien, entonces…”  
“Qué has venido a buscar esta noche, Louis?” es una pregunta directa, algo que Harry sabe incomoda a los alfas viniendo de alguien de un rango inferior.  
“Alguien para hablar, en realidad.”  
“Seguramente la mitad del club está mojándose con tu aroma.” Louis tuerce el gesto en desagrado, alejándose del omega casi imperceptiblemente.  
“No es eso lo que busco.” Su voz suena ronca y algo molesta, Harry se estremece.  
“Bueno, no es su culpa que huelas tan bien. Suerte que mi celo aún está lejos, o estaría sobre ti.” Louis se ríe ligeramente y vuelve a su posición original, llamando al cantinero para que le sirva un whisky y otro daikiri.  
“Te gustan los tragos dulces?”  
“Sí, todo lo que sea dulce me agrada.” Louis vuelve a sonrojarse ante la insinuación. Se mantienen en silencio por unos momentos, tomando de sus vasos y mirándose furtivamente, cuando Zayn reaparece con un omega a su lado.  
Harry gruñe bajo, en advertencia y el jovencito se esconde detrás del moreno.  
“Harry, suficiente.” Es lo que el dueño del club dice, pero Louis se ha puesto en frente y en sus ojos hay un brillo extraño.  
“No le ordenes, no eres un superior.” Zayn agacha la cabeza enseguida, Louis ha usado solo una pequeña parte del poder en su voz alfa y todo el club sintió la influencia.  
“Lo siento, Señor Tomlinson, no fue mi intención.” Louis se sacude de repente, sintiéndose extrañado de sí mismo. “Este es Niall, es uno de los omegas más jóvenes que entran a A&O, es nuevo y muy amigable, tampoco busca un compañero de inmediato, así que creí que podrían charlar un rato, si está bien con usted, Señor.” Louis asiente y extiende su mano al asustado chico.  
“Louis Tomlinson.” Niall sale de detrás del cuerpo de Zayn y da su mano, estremeciéndose visiblemente al estrecharla con el alfa.   
“Niall Horan.”  
“Eres muy joven, tal vez demasiado.”  
“No señor, no en realidad.” Louis sonríe, le agrada que el chico no se sienta tan intimidado por su estatus. “Podemos sentarnos o podemos buscar uno de los sillones y estar más cómodos, esos taburetes no se ven muy-“ Louis ríe y le toma la mano, olvidando la existencia de Harry porque claro, como todos los alfas del mundo Harry no es nada más que una rareza, una especie de freak al que mirar y del que burlarse.  
“Te veo luego, Harry?” el nombrado se atora con el daikiri, asintiendo en respuesta y le mira marchar, chocando miradas cuando Louis gira el rostro hacia atrás.  
“Lo siento Harry, pero es un alfa nivel siete y-“  
“Obviamente no crees que yo pueda terminar con alguien así. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Aunque Niall es demasiado joven.”  
“Lo sé. Por eso se lo presenté. Louis no va a ir por alguien tan joven, te dará más tiempo de interactuar con él.” Harry se gira a observarlo completamente sorprendido.  
“Sentiste algo?” Zayn sonríe y se pierde entre la gente sin responder. Harry quiere llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los kudos son siempre apreciados :)


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde, Harry capta el olor de Louis dirigiéndose a la salida, Niall de su mano. Gruñe por lo bajo otra vez, pero al parecer le han escuchado porque Louis le mira y cambia de dirección, caminando hacia él.

“Nos vamos, voy a llevar a Niall a casa, está un poco borracho y me preocupa dejarle ir solo.” Harry ríe amargamente.

“Aw, un alfa portándose como un omega. No es eso lindo?” Louis gruñe, Harry borra su sonrisa de inmediato, mostrando su cuello en señal de sumisión.

“Compórtate.” Harry vuelve a mirarle, y guiña un ojo. Louis le toma del cuello de repente, chocando pechos.

Es ahora o nunca. Harry le toma del cuello y Louis empuja.

"No eres demasiado pequeño para ser un alfa?"

"No eres demasiado grande para ser un omega?"

Louis sonríe de lado mientras Harry se sonroja. No debería sentirse tan simple o tan familiar, pero así es.

"Bienvenido a A&O, Louis." Dice en voz baja, acercándose para tocar con sus labios los finos labios del alfa, dejándolo atónito. Y en vez de esperar que Louis salga del club, Harry decide irse temprano y se aleja a la salida apenas moviendo las caderas, sintiendo los ojos del alfa clavados en su espalda.

 _“He esperado por ti, Louis.”_ Se dice a sí mismo, sintiendo sus labios arder donde tocaron los ajenos y su sangre correr rápido en sus venas, calor en todo su cuerpo y la sensación de vértigo que ha deseado sentir desde que era adolescente. Solo un alfa extremadamente compatible con un omega puede hacerle entrar en celo antes de tiempo. Harry sabe como se sienten los primeros estados de celo, y sonríe con presunción.

“El fin de semana siguiente va a ser interesante”, piensa.

 

“Lou? Fuiste al club anoche?” Felicité pregunta ni bien el hombre contesta la llamada.

“Sí, lo hice.” Fizzy da una especie de chillido de emoción.

“Cómo te fue?! Conociste a alguien?!”

“De hecho…me presentaron a un chico, y conocí a otro.”

“Wow, hablaste con más de una persona! No puedo creerlo Louis! Y qué tal? Crees que alguno de ellos puede ser tu-“

“No los conozco. No tengo apuro en realidad.” Fizzy bufa.

“Cuéntame.”

“Bueno, hay uno que es realmente joven, tiene apenas dieciocho y es muy agradable, pasamos horas hablando. Habla tanto como yo cuando estoy en casa, y toma más cerveza de la que mi cuerpo podría aguantar.”

“Suena divertido, qué hay del otro?” Louis suspira.

“El otro es…especial. Luce algo…diferente. Tiene el cabello enrulado-“

“Tú amas los rulos.”

“Y ojos verdes, hoyuelos cuando sonríe.”

“Tu amas eso.”

“Huele muy bien…su voz es grave y habla lento, es…algo descarado, pero divertido.”

“Louis.”

“Si?”

“Encontraste tu omega hermano.” es el turno de Louis de bufar.

“Le acabo de conocer, ni siquiera tengo su número-“

“Pero estás pensando en conseguirlo. Eso es más de lo que has pensado de todos los demás.” Ella tiene un punto, Louis tiene que admitirlo, ni siquiera Eleanor generó semejante impacto en su persona en tan poco tiempo.

“No lo sé. Incluso así, dudo que a ustedes les haga felices verme con él.”

“Lou, cualquiera estará bien.” Louis sonríe.

“Sé que cuando le vean cambiarán de opinión.”

 

 

Harry pasó toda la semana retorciéndose en su cama, un vibrador metido casi constantemente en su interior, llorando y murmurando _“Louis”_ todo el tiempo. No recuerda la última vez que su celo fue tan insoportable y largo. Sabe que aún huele dulce, después de todo solo hace un día que su celo se fue, pero no le importa porque en A &O él es invisible.

Esta noche, no le interesa que le noten; esta noche solo Louis tiene que sentirle. Harry va a asegurarse de eso. Se viste lo suficientemente provocativo como para hacer a algún omega confundido estirar sus brazos, pero sonríe y se sienta en su lugar. Las botas negras y relucientes, jeans muy apretados, una camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho que deja ver sus collares y piel tatuada, deliciosamente bronceada por el verano, una bandana que le quita el cabello del rostro porque quiere que Louis le vea. Quiere que el alfa se quede observándole por horas, deseándole sin remedio.

“Harry.” Zayn le saluda con la voz seria, Liam en su espalda gruñendo bajo a todos los alfas de alrededor.

“Acabas de salir de-“

“Estará bien Zee. He venido aquí en pleno celo, húmedo y desesperado y nadie me ha tocado, no te preocupes, todo está bien.” el otro omega tuerce el gesto ante su elección de palabras, pero asiente.

“Juegas con fuego Harry.” Zayn se refiere al peligro de que un alfa le tome afuera del club, allí donde la seguridad que el moreno provee se desvanece.

“Él lo vale.”

 

Louis se termina de abrochar la camisa en el camino, sus jeans están demasiado justos y no se siente cómodo en ellos. Sus Vans no combinan con su saco de vestir pero ya es tarde, quedó en encontrarse con Niall hace diez minutos. Se baja del taxi y sonríe al rubio, quien le espera casi oculto en la oscuridad.

“Ya llegué, lamento la demora cariño.” Niall le obsequia una sonrisa destellante y le toma la mano, instándole a entrar de inmediato. Louis frena en seco.

“Maldición.”

“Qué pasa Louis?” el mayor intenta concentrarse en formar un respuesta lógica, pero el aroma le está cegando, un omega con rastros de celo en su olor aún. Harry.

“Ese maldito bastardo.” Louis tiembla de pies a cabeza, siente su entrepierna endurecerse sin remedio. Estúpidos jeans.

“No puedo entrar, lo siento.”

“Qué? Pero por qué? Creí que te agradaba…” sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y Louis quisiera calmarle, las ondas de estrés que le llegan de Niall son culpa suya pero apenas puede contenerse. Siente a su alfa interno rugir, quiere reclamar al omega, marcarle como suyo.

“Niall, cielo, tienes que…tenemos que irnos.”

“No. Yo voy a entrar. No me importa si crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.” El rubio se gira y se dirige a la entrada sin mirar atrás. Louis respira hondo y esa es una de las decisiones mas estúpidas que ha tomado.

El aroma se mete por su nariz y se pega a cada poro de su piel, fuerte y distintivo, Harry ni siquiera se ha puesto neutralizador. Ha venido sabiendo cómo huele, sabiendo que Louis iba a venir. El alfa interno del ojiazul se estira y por primera vez en su vida siente que está perdiendo el control de verdad.

“Carajo. Maldito inconsciente.” De repente una ola de celos barre su mente, viendo amenazas en cada uno de los alfas de alrededor, gruñendo sin parar y adentrándose en el club, rindiéndose: como si en algún momento hubiera tenido otra opción. Empuja a todos hasta llegar a la barra, donde le encuentra sentado y sonriendo, esperándole, ojos clavados en su cuerpo y un alfa nivel cuatro con una mano en su hombro.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry no creyó tener tanta suerte, pero al parecer la tiene esta noche.

Un alfa nivel cuatro ha aparecido de la nada, seducido por su aroma y le está tocando el hombro, inseguro de la reacción que Harry pueda tener. No siente nada, apenas el peso de la torpe mano en su piel, le molesta en realidad, pero tiene que mantenerla allí hasta que Louis llegue. Dile tramposo, pero Harry no piensa detenerse hasta obtener a Louis. Ha esperado la vida entera por él. Cuando siente el olor penetrante de un alfa enfadado, su sangre comienza a correr más rápido, su piel se calienta y su cuello pica en deseo. Louis se viene acercando y sus hormonas están enloqueciendo las del ojiverde. Sonríe complacido cuando le ve, dejando sus ojos recorrer la belleza del cuerpo del alfa, boca salivando porque esos jeans se ven demasiado apretados en el frente.

“Hey, Louis.” Su voz es grave, casi un ronroneo cuando el alfa nivel cuatro pone su otra mano en su espalda. Louis se ve feroz en un momento, mostrando los dientes y las manos con filosas garras brillando en las luces del club, un rugido bajo pero constante, una erección visible. Harry ya se siente triunfador. Y no es que no crea en el romanticismo, pero en este momento su cabeza está llena de Louis; es lo único que tiene en mente desde la primera vez que le vio. Harry se recuerda a sí mismo ingenuo y enamoradizo, recuerda a Nick como su mentor en el arte de obtener cosas de los alfas. _“Ofréceteles pero no te entregues, hazles creer que estás desesperado, vuélvelos locos.”_ Harry no se ha enamorado jamás, cree que el amor es estúpido e innecesario en este mundo, todo basado en lo físico y en la compatibilidad de géneros. Los hijos son una forma de cumplir el ciclo de la vida, es el máximo logro de un omega el dar hijos a su pareja. Es algo que Harry ve como una mera necesidad para mantener a un compañero. Harry sabe que es insensible, los años en soledad le han vuelto así. Y Nick, por supuesto.

Pero observando a Louis bajo las luces de colores, con sus ojos azules brillando de amenaza y los bíceps flexionados, Harry cree que puede enamorarse de él. O al menos de la idea de obtenerle. Harry piensa como alfa algunas veces.

 

Louis jamás ha peleado por un omega. Nunca ha deseado a uno lo suficiente para amenazar a otro alfa. Nunca hasta ahora había sentido tal sensación de posesividad y deseos de gritar _“Él es mío.”_  

"Fuera.” Su voz está cargada de fuerza alfa, sabe que está siendo descuidado y haciendo que todo el club le observe, pero no le importa. Harry se aleja del otro alfa y se apoya en su brazo, cuello luciendo tentador e imposiblemente suyo sin serlo aún.

“Lou.” Es una simple sílaba, pero el tono es casi suplicante, Louis mueve su mano rápido y desata la bandana del cabello de Harry, moviendo sus rulos con impaciencia. “No luzcas tan maduro, Harry.” El nombrado le gruñe, pero en cuanto el alfa presiona su brazo se deja, abotonando su camisa tan rápido como puede y bajando la cabeza. No puede pensar en nada que no sea complacer la voluntad del alfa, incluso si eso es lo opuesto a lo que él quiere. “Tú. Desaparece.” Otra vez la voz, Harry siente su agujero humedecerse y su piel hierve donde Louis aún le toca. “Y tú. Vienes conmigo.”

“No.” Su voz es casi inaudible, Louis le suelta.

“Es una orden.” Harry baja la cabeza aún más, tomando a Louis del brazo y tirando de él, uniendo sus labios en un beso casto y simple.

“No sigo órdenes de un alfa que no me pertenece.” Sonríe de lado a pesar de que todo su cuerpo está intentando someterse a las feromonas que el alfa exuda por la piel. Harry es fuego, Louis es hielo bajo su tacto, todo alrededor se borronea cubierto por el vapor que la atracción entre ellos genera.

“Un alfa nunca va a pertenecerte, omega.” Louis le empuja y camina hacia la salida, olvidándole; Harry no puede impedir el gemido de queja que escapa de su garganta, rodillas temblando porque su celo quiere regresar. “Mierda, hueles tan bien.” Le dice en el oído y Harry ni siquiera le ha notado volver. “Eres un maldito, viniendo aquí así, sabiendo que…idiota.”

“Llévame a casa.”

“Acabas de decir que no.” Harry entierra el rostro en el cuello de Louis y deja la esencia del alfa cubrirle.

“Pertenéceme.”

“Es al revés, cariño. Tú debes pertenecerme.” Louis tira apenas de su cabello y Harry lloriquea en sus brazos, el calor es demasiado, el aroma y el tacto del alfa que ha robado sus sueños le enloquece.

“Ya te pertenezco…” Louis le muerde la piel detrás de la oreja, Harry está seguro que sus pantalones tienen una gran mancha detrás, donde su ano escurre prácticamente.

Es todo tan confuso, Harry desearía poder concentrarse en lo que Nick siempre le dijo que hiciera, pero apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

“No voy a caer tan fácil Harry. Ven, nos vamos, no puedo dejarte andar por aquí oliendo así.”

“Celoso?”

“No, posesivo me sienta mejor. Camina.” Harry sonríe pero no se mueve, deja que Louis le guíe hacia la salida y se sorprende cuando éste comienza a cargarle. “No te sorprendas tanto, soy un alfa después de todo.”

“Sí bueno pero-“

“Incluso si soy…compacto, mi genética fue benévola conmigo y me dio la fuerza de un alfa de mi nivel y un pene a juego, cariño.” Harry se estremece, siente los músculos de su agujero contraerse. “Contrólate.”

“No puedo, hueles muy bien.” Harry lame el cuello del alfa y mordisquea suavemente la piel, sus grandes manos pueden cubrir ese cuello fácilmente, y eso le hace sentirse más excitado por alguna razón. “Amo que seas tan pequeño, dios, es tan atractivo…puedo hacerte tantas cosas…”

“Silencio, contrólate y aguanta hasta llegar a tu casa. Entonces puedes decir todo lo que quieras.”

“Vas a quedarte?” su voz suena esperanzada, un tinte de desesperación escondido debajo.

“No. No puedo, me lo agradecerás cuando vuelvas a ser tú. Y quiero que sea la última vez que te arriesgas saliendo con ese aroma y sin neutralizadores, entendido?”

“Te dije que no sigo órdenes de alfas que no me pertenecen.” Harry ríe bajito porque Louis presiona hasta hacerle doler. “Es suficiente. Quien sea que te hizo creer que ser insolente es más atractivo, te mintió. Eres un omega, compórtate como tal.”

 

_“Eres un alfa, compórtate como tal.”_

Louis recuerda las palabras de su hermana y aprieta los dientes. Harry le atrae demasiado, su pene está prácticamente saltando dentro de sus pantalones, el aroma nublando su juicio y todo su mundo se reduce al omega que lleva en sus brazos y el fuerte olor que desprende su cuerpo.

“No me mintió, quería lo mejor para mí, sabía que siendo como soy no iba a atraer a nadie.”

“Atraes alfas, créeme.”

“Solo a ti.”

“Lamento no ser suficiente.” Louis se muerde el labio con fuerza, enfocándose en la contradicción que siente. Una atracción innegable hacia un omega que luce como un alfa, que huele dulce pero masculino a la misma vez, que le desafía a cada momento solo para someterse momentos después.

“Claro que eres suficiente. Ugh…” Louis casi no puede soportarlo, el aroma casi es pegajoso, sofocándole.

“Maldición, contrólate!”

“Lo siento, alfa.” Louis se ha negado repetidamente a que le llamen así, siendo que nunca se había sentido como un completo alfa creía que ser llamado como tal era algo innecesario. Pero no puede mentir ahora, siente la sangre en sus venas acelerar y su alfa interno relamerse ante la palabra, listo para reclamar.

“Ya llegamos. Enciérrate, no se te ocurra salir hasta al menos el miércoles. Contrólate, y…” Louis toma el móvil de los pantalones de Harry (se maldice porque está en los bolsillos traseros y la mancha de lubricante es tan grande que le toca los dedos, Louis gruñe) y agenda su número rápidamente. “Escríbeme cuando esto haya pasado.”

“No te vayas…alfa…” Harry se queja y presiona a Louis contra la pared, rostro escondido en su cuello. Louis no creyó que Harry pudiera cubrirle completamente, pero el saber que lo hace está haciendo cosas a su mente, cosas que Louis sabe no son normales que un alfa piense; el aroma de Harry y la presión de su pene erecto no ayudan en absoluto. “Quédate, Lou.” Su voz es tan baja y potente, Louis siente sus rodillas temblar y mueve su cuello imperceptiblemente, Harry pega sus labios en la piel expuesta y succiona hasta dejar una marca visible. “Marcado.” Louis tiembla, su pene se moja en la punta, no le queda mucho tiempo.

“Adentro.” Harry gime en su oído al escuchar la voz del alfa con todo su poder, apurándose a entrar. “Cierra con llave y asegúrate de no salir hasta que tu celo se haya ido. Y cuídate.”

Con eso, Louis comienza a correr para alejarse del aroma, llegando a la estación de tren en tiempo récord, duchándose ni bien llega a su casa pero la marca de un color púrpura furioso va a quedarse allí sin importar las veces que se duche, el aroma está pegado a su piel.

“Mierda.” Y si Louis tiene que masturbarse antes de dormir para calmarse, nadie tiene por qué juzgarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados :)


	5. Chapter 5

La semana es dura para Louis, no ha parado de pensar en Harry y su aroma, pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por la marca en su cuello, repasando las palabras que se dijeron y esperando por su texto o llamado.  
Se citó con Niall para disculparse y explicarle, el rubio fue muy comprensivo y se disculpó por ser tan exigente. Louis no pudo evitar pensar que el chico iba a ser un gran partido en un par de años, esa clase de omega por la que los alfas se arrancan la piel.  
“Sabes, cuando presenté como omega mis padres se preocuparon muchísimo. Dijeron que ya lo sabían porque yo siempre era el centro de atención de la clase, haciendo que todos hicieran las cosas por mí. Pero yo solo me preocupé de no ser capaz de encontrar a un alfa que me viera por mí y no por mi estatus. Es fácil manipular alfas de nivel bajo, por eso quería uno fuerte. Aunque tan fuerte tal vez no sea lo mejor, tampoco quiero que me manipulen…”  
“Yo no-“  
“Tú eres muy diferente. Eso te hace absolutamente atractivo, eres adictivo, en serio. Tú no ves como nosotros te vemos, un alfa de tan alto nivel que se ve así…alguien que puedes someter con fuerza física pero que es capaz de reducirte con un par de palabras. Es excitante. Harry tiene suerte.” Louis está positivamente rojo a esta altura, casi temblando ante las palabras del rubio pero halagado de todas formas.  
“Voy a presentarte a alguien, creo que Luke y tú se llevarán de maravillas. Él es…alto, más que tu y delgado, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad, es un nivel cuatro, supongo que es aceptable para ti.”  
“Sí, excelente. Crees que puedo gustarle?”  
“Creo que van a comprometerse en dos semanas, si te soy honesto.”

El mensaje de Harry llega el mismo sábado.  
“Te veo esta noche en A&O”  
Es simple, incluso frío, y Louis pasa el día pensando qué ponerse. Pero Harry jugó sucio la vez anterior, él puede hacer lo mismo.  
Por eso, busca su chaqueta de cuero negra, que va a ponerse encima de su camiseta sin mangas que es lo suficientemente holgada para dejar ver sus costillas y clavículas, un par de jeans azules bien apretados y sus fieles Vans. Cuando llega al club, Zayn le saluda en la puerta, Liam detrás gruñendo a un par de alfas que quieren colarse.  
Al entrar, se quita la chaqueta y deja que los ojos de los demás escaneen su cuerpo. Cada una de sus curvas resalta, el color uniforme de su piel, sus tatuajes; incluso se ha afeitado por lo que su rostro está suave y su cabello toca apenas las puntas con sus hombros. Louis sonríe, acercándose a Harry, cuyo cabello está suelto y cepillado de modo que sus rulos solo están al final, una simple remera negra como atuendo junto con jeans justos y botas marrones. Cuando se pone detrás, Harry se gira.   
Louis puede ver exactamente lo que Harry está sintiendo, y cree que fue una buena decisión vestirse así solo para apreciar este momento.

Harry entró al club temprano, se sentó a esperar como siempre, pero estaba tenso, enfadado incluso. Louis usó su voz en él y por eso Harry no pudo abandonar su casa por días, y ni siquiera consiguió vestirse como deseaba porque la voz de Louis seguí firme en su cabeza.   
“Cuídate”  
No es como si el atuendo importara, pero Harry siente que sí lo hace y por eso se puso eso. Espera que sea suficiente, se golpea mentalmente porque a veces es tan omega que se avergüenza.   
El aroma de Louis se acerca, y la boca de Harry empieza a salivar. Se pregunta cuándo va a dejar de pasar, si es que alguna vez lo hace. Ahora está detrás y no hace movimiento de llamarle, espero que se gire. Y lo hace.  
El pene de Harry salta dentro de sus jeans, y su ano se moja más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Le desea, le desea tanto que sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos enrojecen.  
Está vestido con simples jeans ajustados y vans, pero lo que tiene encima apenas cubre su torso, el corte es tan bajo que Harry puede ver sus clavículas y costillas, piel y más piel dorada, músculos luciendo suaves, no quiere ni imaginar su espalda. Su cabello está suelto y toca apenas sus hombros, Harry lo encuentra enteramente irresistible.  
“Contrólate.” Es una orden de bajo impacto, la voz de Louis vibra en el interior de su mente y cuerpo, Harry se está volviendo adicto a este sentimiento.  
“Estoy controlado. Recuerda que no tengo vergüenza, y si realmente me descontrolara te tiraría al piso y te montaría sin más.” Guiña el ojo descaradamente para más énfasis, sabiendo que Louis responderá.  
Niall aparece de la nada, detrás de Louis y tira de su brazo, el alfa le acaricia el rostro suavemente en despedida. Harry se levanta, poniendo su brazo en la cintura del alfa y tirando de él.  
“Mírame.”  
“Lo estoy haciendo.”  
“Todo el tiempo.” Es un gruñido, es grave y posesivo y Harry ya sabe que está perdido. La urgencia de poseer es demasiada.  
“Demandante. Omega.” Louis pasa sus brazos por encima de los de Harry y rodea su cuello con las manos; son tan pequeñas que Harry se siente morir. “Qué tal estuvo tu semana? Esperé que me escribieras pero-“  
“No pude salir hasta el jueves. Tu voz me lo impidió.”  
“No fue solo mi voz, tu deseo de obedecer también cuenta.”  
“Está en mis malditos genes, yo no quería-“  
“Sí quería. Te gusta desafiarme, pero más te gusta complacerme.” Louis besa su mejilla, probándole.  
“No. Tu no-yo no quiero…no soy así. Como los demás. No busco amor. Busco a alguien que acepte hacerse cargo de mi, que acepte que soy…dominante.”  
“No eres dominante, eres un omega, es imposible-“ Louis deja de hablar cuando la mano de Harry se cierra firme en su cuello, presionando.  
“Decías?”  
“Suelta.”  
“No, esto soy yo. Soy dominante, me gusta tener el control.”  
“Mientes. Ah.” Es un gemido audible y Harry saborea el momento, le está enloqueciendo, justo como Nick dijo que hiciera, y Louis está reaccionando de la mejor de las formas. “Suelta.” Una orden que pesa y se vuelve imposible de desobedecer.  
“Es trampa si usas tu voz, alfa.”  
“Cállate y siéntate.” Harry ríe y cumple, Louis se sienta sobre sus piernas. Otra vez, el sentimiento de familiaridad le abruma, Louis encaja en ese lugar como si hubiera nacido para ello. Pero no tiene demasiado tiempo de pensar porque los labios del alfa se han posado en los suyos y demandan atención.  
Harry responde con entusiasmo, su cuerpo entrando en calor de inmediato, Louis huele mucho mejor de cerca. Su lengua se mete en la boca del ojiverde sin avisar, Harry quiere responder pero entonces…  
Louis posa fuertemente la mano en su costado, presionando sus costillas y solo con eso Harry se rinde, deja a su omega interior tomar su cuerpo, abriendo la boca y dejando que Louis le posea completamente. Siente la calidez de la saliva ajena y se embriaga en la sensación.   
Al separarse, Harry suspira intentando enfocar la vista, sus manos tiemblan donde aún las tiene posadas en los costados de Louis.  
“Así…así me gustas más. Tu cuello.” Harry muestra el cuello de inmediato, ni siquiera lo piensa y Louis pega sus labios en el lugar donde (con fortuna) algún día un alfa le morderá para marcarle como suyo. “Ahora sí. La mía aún está allí, idiota.”   
“Te encanta que te haya marcado.”  
“Sí. Me fascina. Me fascinas. Eres lo único en lo que pienso últimamente.” Harry se sonroja y apoya su rostro en el hombro ajeno.  
“Tú…me gustas…mucho.” Louis pasa los dedos por su pelo y Harry ronronea, literalmente, bajo su tacto; no puede evitarlo, adora la atención incluso si detesta que su naturaleza se esté mostrando.  
“Tú a mi. Qué deberíamos hacer al respecto?” Louis susurra en su oído, mano firme en la parte de atrás del cuello del omega, tirando de los cabellos con suavidad pero constancia.  
“Cita. Llévame a cenar. Sexo, cenar, al cine, tómame, márcame, embarázame.”  
“Cielos, te fuiste un poco hacia adelante eh?” Louis se burla sin malicia, besando el punto del lazo otra vez. “Pero me agrada. Empecemos por la cena, si?”  
“Empecemos con deshacernos de Niall, mejor.”  
“Le presenté a unos amigos, y creo que incluso vino con uno esta noche. Es un alfa nivel cinco, Josh. Quedó realmente entusiasmado con él.”  
“Está fuera de juego, entonces?”  
“Seguramente.”  
“Genial. Vámonos.”  
“Eh? A dónde?”  
“A cenar, claro.” Harry se pone en pie y pone las manos en el trasero de Louis, sosteniéndole con firmeza ante las protestas del alfa. Le carga hasta la salida, donde saluda a Zayn con un guiño y sigue caminando por algunas cuadras hasta que sus piernas no pueden sostenerle; Louis marcando su cuello el motivo.  
“Eres un atrevido, sabías?”  
“Adoras que lo sea.” Louis sonríe con presunción y tira del cuello de su camisa para besarle en los labios lentamente.  
“Dónde quieres ir a cenar? No pensé ningún lugar, es una primera cita improvisada.”  
“Cualquier lugar está bien.”  
“Bien, vamos entonces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es súper corto pero prometo que el próximo no lo será tanto si? sepan disculparme

Más tarde, luego de que abandonan el restaurante, caminan tomados de la mano y sonríen.  
“Eres el omega más extraño que he conocido. Aunque no puedo decir que he conocido demasiados…”  
“Por qué no?”  
“No quieres que te cuente la historia de mi vida ahora, o sí?”  
“En realidad, suena muy excitante.” Louis bufa pero asiente, elige un banco en el parque por el que están cruzando y se sienta, Harry imitándole pero pegándose a su costado.  
“Bien, tú lo pediste. En mi familia no hay alfas desde hace cuatro generaciones, nadie creía que yo iba a serlo, mucho menos de un nivel tan alto. Mamá quedó anonadada, pero increíblemente feliz cuando firmé el registro de alfas nivel siete. Supongo que pensó que me volvería político, o director de hospital, tal vez abogado. Pero no…alguna vez te dije en qué trabajo?” Harry niega con la cabeza, percatándose de lo poco que se conocen en realidad. “Bueno. Soy maestro, y profesor, y actor de medio tiempo o algo así. Enseño teatro.” Louis luce algo avergonzado, Harry le toma de la mano y aprieta suavemente, sonriendo lo suficiente para que sus hoyuelos se marquen en la semi oscuridad del lugar. “Ese no es un trabajo muy…alfa, los alfas normales no hacen esta clase de cosas, menos los de mi estatus. Además…mi cuerpo, mi olor, mi forma de actuar no son normales para alguien de mi género. Decepcioné y continúo decepcionando a todos en mi familia. En las reuniones de alfas nivel siete, a la que obligadamente debo asistir, soy algo así como un chiste humano, una contradicción divertida. La primera vez que fui, fue horrible. Creyeron que era un omega y me había colado buscando compañero. La pelea duró horas, pero logré someterlos a casi todos, sólo porque soy muy terco.”  
“De verdad? Alfas nivel siete?”  
“Como te dije, soy muy terco, y en algún momento tu alfa interno se agota, y tienes que rendirte. Gané mucho respeto ese día, pero aún se ríen a mis espaldas de que luzco como un omega, siempre haciendo bromas a mi alrededor. Y…soy soltero, a los veinticinco, lo que no ayuda a mi normalidad…” Louis se queda en silencio por unos momentos, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del omega y cierra los ojos. “Solía querer cambiar de género, deseaba ser un omega con todas mis fuerzas. Al menos así nadie se reiría de mi. Pero luego mandé a todos al demonio.” Harry ríe animadamente ante la frase final, tomando a Louis de la barbilla y uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de comprensión. “Tu turno.” Harry se queja y acaricia la espalda baja de su acompañante, suspirando.  
“Bien. Comenzaré por decir que presenté como omega a los trece, pasé mi adolescencia encerrado en mi habitación esperando por el alfa perfecto. Mis padres fueron muy comprensivos, mi hermana es una alfa así que fue como compensación. Cuando cumplí diescisiete empecé a…crecer. Es decir, fue extraño porque tuve mi celo y luego supe que algo estaba pasando. Primero creí que estaría bien, que mi aroma atraería a todos igual pero…no fue así. Pasé años llorando porque los alfas me ignoraban y todos me miraban raro o evitaban, luego seguí creciendo y parecía un alfa. Recibí propuestas de omegas que se negaban a creer que soy uno de ellos, porque huelo algo diferente. Luego abrió A&O, se decía que Zayn garantizaba un matrimonio y una unión exitosa, así que fui ahí y…esperé. Empecé a esperar, confiando ciegamente en él. Aún espero.”  
“Qué hay del tal Nick?”  
“Oh, un alfa nivel dos. Solíamos ser…amigos con beneficios, supongo. Jamás entró en mi, nunca se lo permití porque guardo eso para mi alfa. Pero hicimos unas cuantas otras cosas. Él me enseñó trucos con los que seducir omegas, él me enseñó a portarme como un alfa, y a seducir alfas, creo.”  
“No funciona en absoluto cariño, olvida lo que sea que te dijo, es un idiota, apenas califica de alfa.”  
“Celoso?” pregunta el ojiverde levantando una ceja, Louis le muerde el cuello inesperadamente y le hace gemir.  
“Tal vez.”  
“Bueno, como sea él desapareció un día, creo que conoció a alguien. No estoy seguro la verdad.”  
“No te dijo nada?”  
“No. No éramos amigos, era extraño. Él…entendía mi vacío. No lo llenaba, pero lo entendía. Y era muy divertido, supongo que nos encariñamos mutuamente.” Harry acaricia la curva del cuello de Louis con su nariz, besando un costado.  
“Bueno, esta ha sido una primera cita interesante, pero creo que deberíamos irnos. Hace frío.”  
“Claro que no! Tú tienes frío porque eres muy delgado y saliste con esa cosa que te hace lucir como un dios de la lujuria o algo así y-“  
“Dios de la lujuria huh? Tanto así?” Harry sonríe y asiente, mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes. “Me gustas, Harry. De verdad me gustas.” Louis acerca el rostro y se besan otra vez, lento y suave, disfrutando el uno del otro y del final de una perfectamente imperfecta primera cita.  
“Tú también me gustas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados :)


	7. Chapter 7

Pasan la semana escribiéndose y llamándose en cada momento disponible, pero no logran verse hasta el fin de semana, cuando deciden salir en otra cita al cine.  
Ya en el cine, Harry se aleja para comprar palomitas y refrescos, dejando a Louis en la cola para sacar las entradas, siendo que decidieron ver un estreno y al parecer es una película bastante esperada. Harry está pagando cuando se gira solo a ver si Louis ha avanzado en la fila, pero lo que ve le hace hervir la sangre.  
Louis está acorralado, incluso se ve algo asustado detrás un alfa que le sonríe como si él fuera alguna clase de trofeo o pedazo de carne que comer. Harry toma sus cosas y avanza, posicionándose detrás del alfa, gruñe bajo para hacerse notar.  
“Desaparece idiota.” Dice el hombre, Louis solo observa.  
“Aléjate de él.”  
“Por qué debería hacer tal cosa. Huele bien, no tiene marcas, todo para mí.” Louis estalla en carcajadas frente al tipo, no puede ser más que un nivel tres, su nariz es pésima. “Qué es tan divertido princesa?” Harry gruñe aún más cuando el tipo poya su mano en el costado de Louis, avanza y empuja al hombre lo más lejos que puede, mostrando los dientes. “Cómo te atreves a tocarme, tu un omega deforme e incompleto!” grita el hombre y Harry siente la furia arder en su piel, pero no tiene tiempo de procesar porque Louis tiene al tipo contra el suelo, y le está golpeando más fuerte de lo que Harry podría golpear jamás.  
“Eres un maldito enfermo. Tu nariz es pésima. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson y si alguna vez leíste el registro de alfas sabrás mi nivel.” Le escupe en el rostro las palabras y luego se pone en pie. “Levántate.” Ordena, haciendo a todos los presentes estremecerse ante la fuerza de su voz. Es imposible desobedecer un poder así. “Ahora de rodillas, y ruégale que te perdone, porque si no lo hace olvídate de tu nudo.” El alfa comienza a disculparse profusamente, casi llorando y se ve tan grotesco y patético que Harry asiente, deseando que todo termine. “Ahora desaparece, y si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver cerca de él te arrepentirás de existir. Fuera.” Harry está seguro que esa última palabra estaba impregnada con todo el poder que Louis es capaz de transmitir a su voz; varios omegas alrededor están sentados en el piso, intentando recuperarse luego del despliegue, Harry mismo está de rodillas, temblando, manos estrujando la camisa de Louis y ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando.  
“Alfa.” Gime bajito, deja que Louis le ponga en pie y le guíe a la salida, se aferra a él y deja que le cargue una vez más.  
“Lo siento Haz, yo solo…lo lamento tanto.”  
“No lo lamentes. Fue…fuerte. Fue…increíble y tan sexy y si mi celo no hubiese sido hace dos semanas te juro que estaría tan húmedo que terminarías tomándome en el baño del cine. Pero tu voz es tan…fuerte. Tan poderosa que no pude resistirlo. Ningún alfa me ha ordenado directamente, ni siquiera había escuchado a un alfa nivel siete en mi vida. Jamás creí que se sintiera así.”  
“Así como? Horrible?” la preocupación de Louis es evidente, Harry sonríe contra su cuello.  
“No. De hecho se sintió más como si…despertaras al omega dentro de mí, pero realmente le despertaras, me volví un desastre y de repente necesité tanto someterme a tu voluntad que…es la primera vez que me siento tan…omega fuera de mi celo.”  
“De verdad? Eso es malo?”  
“No lo sé, no lo creo. Especialmente porque te estás…ocupando de mí, se siente…bien. Si tuviera cola la estaría moviendo sin parar.” Ambos ríen un buen rato luego de eso, llegando al apartamento de Harry.  
“Entra, miremos algo dentro, quieres algo de té?” Louis asiente, dejando sus hombros relajarse ya seguro de que Harry no le tiene miedo luego de haber presenciado la pelea.  
Louis odia tener que usar su voz con los demás, pero en el momento ni siquiera lo pensó, consumido por la furia y el deseo de proteger lo que al parecer su alfa interno considera como propio.  
“Qué quieres ver?”  
“Qué tienes?”  
“No lo sé, enciende la TV tal vez haya algo…”  
“Ok.” Minutos más tarde ambos están sentados tomando té y mirando capítulos repetidos de Project Runway.  
“Dios esto no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera entiendo el criterio de los jueces…”  
“Lou, es simple, por ejemplo, algo luce barato cuando se ve demasiada piel o la tela se ve desprolija y mal trabajada, si el diseño es demasiado revelador o…diferente, van a tacharlo de incorrecto. Solo tienen que complacerlos, nada más.”  
“No tiene sentido, entonces. Solo miras las temporadas anteriores y repites lo que hicieron los otros y ya?”  
“A tu propio modo, con tu firma en la prenda y sí. Así funciona.”  
“Jamás usaría nada de eso, incluso si fuera mujer.”  
“No se diseña para que todos lo usen, solo las modelos. Y alguna que otra celebridad.”  
“Sabes? Puedo verte sentado en primera fila en un desfile de alta costura…”  
“Tú conmigo?” Louis se muerde los labios para no sonreír y no contesta, pasando el brazo por detrás de los amplios hombros de Harry y recostándose. Harry acepta la invitación y se inclina hasta apoyarse en el hombro del ojiazul, suspirando contento porque su aroma le rodea y sabe que dejará la casa oliendo como él.  
“Harry?”  
“Sí?”  
“Quieres…salir conmigo?”  
“Es que no-“  
“Propiamente. Exclusivamente, es decir-“  
“Claro. Realmente me gustaría eso.” Harry se estira para dejar un beso delicado en la curva del cuello de Louis, lo que despierta su instinto más primitivo moviéndose rápido para marcar su cuello. “Lou…” es un suspiro bajo que envía electricidad a la piel del alfa, el aroma de Harry le nubla la mente y se deja llevar, succionando con más fuerza hasta estar seguro de que la marca permanecerá ahí por semanas. Harry tiene los brazos detrás abrazando la espalda del mayor y presiona, desesperado por el toque hirviente y la sensación de pertenecer a alguien más.  
Cuando Louis se aparta sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus mejillas rojas, labios rojizos por la succión y Harry le desea tanto que quiere llorar.  
“Lou.”  
“Compórtate.”  
“Pero Lou…” frota su nariz contra las clavículas ahora expuestas del alfa y besa suavemente, inseguro de si realmente tiene permiso para hacerlo, se respalda en los gruñidos de satisfacción que Louis deja salir de a momentos. Hace una marca y muerde con fuerza, ganándose un tirón de cabello. Gime sin poder evitarlo.  
“Te gusta que sean rudos contigo?”  
“No. Sólo tu…sólo contigo.” Louis le muerde los labios y mete su lengua dentro de su boca haciendo a Harry temblar incontrolablemente, su cuerpo no puede soportarlo. Harry siente su agujero empezar a humedecerse, se muerde el labio porque sabe que Louis puede olerlo en su cuerpo.  
“Mierda, no puedes…? Ugh ven acá.” Louis le toma con fuerza de los brazos y le hace sentarse sobre él, la diferencia de estatura y complexión nunca se hizo más obvia, pero a Harry le excita de sobremanera que Louis pueda manejarle tan fácilmente aún luciendo tan frágil.  
Louis besa como si su tiempo se estuviera terminando, una mano en el cuello del omega y la otra en la base de su espalda trazando círculos y bajando lentamente. Harry entierra las suyas en el cabello del alfa y lo revuelve, fascinado porque puede cubrir su cráneo casi completamente.  
“Hueles tan bien, tan bien…y ni siquiera estás en celo…” Louis murmura contra su cuello cuando se mueve para besarle ahí, dejando otras marcas pequeñas, deslizando la mano tan de repente que Harry se arquea al tacto y casi ronronea. “No puedo creer que estés tan húmedo, dios…” La mano que estaba en el cuello ahora está en su costado y Harry se abraza al alfa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sabe que a continuación hay dos opciones.  
Louis puede moverle a un lado y decir que es muy pronto, o puede meter sus dedos y hacer de Harry un desastre ahí mismo y en pocos minutos.  
Louis suspira y acaricia la nalga izquierda de Harry, dedos apenas rozando su agujero e impregnándose de su lubricante natural.  
“Dios mío.” Harry se muerde tan fuerte el labio que casi sangra, Louis retira su mano y lame sus dedos gimiendo por lo bajo. “Delicioso. Mierda, tan delicioso…quiero devorarte…”  
“Hazlo, por favor…” Harry se frota contra el cuerpo del mayor y espera que eso sea suficiente para hacerse entender.  
“No. No aún, no puedo. Tenemos que…no lo sé, conocernos. Tenemos que…maldición ven acá.” Louis le agarra del cuello de nuevo y estampa sus labios contra los del omega, mano perdida entre las nalgas del menor y dos dedos presionando sobre su ano firmemente pero sin entrar.  
“Lou…” Harry se siente desesperado, produciendo lubricante como si estuviera en celo y temblando, quejándose de que los dedos aún no han entrado.  
“No podemos. No podemos.” Repite Louis y se levanta, Harry en sus brazos caminando hacia la habitación, donde le tira en la cama sin cuidado y le arranca los jeans. “No podemos.” Pero entierra la cabeza entre las piernas del omega e inhala profundamente por un par de minutos. Harry solo puede temblar y mantenerse quieto. “Esto es en lo único que voy a pensar la semana entrante.”  
“Qué? Por qué?” Harry pasa los dedos por su cabello y Louis le muerde el hueso de la cadera, lamiendo su costado mientras sube para besarle.  
“Mi celo. Semana próxima. No podremos vernos.”  
“Puedo…puedo ayudarte. Quiero-“  
“No. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Me descontrolo demasiado, y aún no…estamos listos. No te preocupes, tendré muchos otros celos de los que puedas hacerte cargo, cariño.” Louis sonríe y le besa la frente, acostándose a su lado, pasando las manos suavemente por su pecho para calmar su respiración y hacer desaparecer su erección. Harry sonríe y se acurruca a su costado.  
“Está bien…” cierra los ojos bañado en el aroma de Louis, tranquilo y feliz porque su omega interno parece por primera vez satisfecho.

 

Cuando despierta Louis le tiene firmemente abrazado, el ceño fruncido y las manos presionando. Tiene una pesadilla, gruñe bajo en su garganta.  
“Lou?” Louis se sobresalta, da un rugido y le mira con ojos desorbitados, respira hondo para identificarle, al parecer sigue en su pesadilla. El alfa se tira sobre Harry y le muerde el cuello con fuerza, marcando. “Louis…todo está bien…” Louis murmura algo y Harry le aparta suavemente. “Qué?”  
“Soñé que…que alguien te apartaba de mí.” El corazón de Harry se ensancha por esa frase, le abraza y besa su pelo.   
“Estoy aquí.” Louis suspira y cierra los ojos, apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho del menor y escucha su corazón latir para tranquilizarse.  
“Lo sé.”  
“Iré a hacerte el desayuno.” Harry besa nuevamente su pelo y se levanta, estirándose. Siente que va a ser un buen día.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento por el retraso mi intención era postear un capítulo el viernes pasado, pero me robaron en la calle y tuve algo así como un quiebre emocional y no pude hacer nada en todo el fin de semana,realmente lo siento,espero que disfruten este capítulo

Conforme la semana avanza, Louis se vuelve más y más posesivo, acercándose su celo parece sentirse incapaz de dejar que Harry esté fuera de su vista, pegándose a su lado las horas que pueden verse, los últimos dos días prácticamente arrastrándolo a su departamento para mantenerlo lejos de miradas ajenas.

“Louis…” un gruñido hace que cierre la boca de inmediato, sentándose en el sillón con las manos al frente y la cabeza gacha. Harry no puede resistirse a este alfa, y a veces piensa que no tiene nada que ver con su estatus, sino conque Harry desea someterse a él con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Confía en él y le desea lo suficiente para entregarle su vida, incluso más que eso.

“No puedo controlarlo, lo siento. Debería irme. Tengo que irme. Maldición.” Louis le toma del cabello y jala con fuerza, Harry le mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Louis le suelta como si hubiera tocado fuego.

“Lo siento, lo siento…” camina rápidamente hasta la puerta pero Harry se ha movido detrás de él y le empuja contra la madera, le hace girar y le besa con pasión, dejando que Louis tome el control del beso en momentos.

“Sólo tómame.” Louis gime y se mueve contra el cuerpo sobre él, embistiendo y dejando que la fricción caliente su piel y endurezca su miembro.

“No. Te lastimaría. No puedo.” Harry muerde su cuello y presiona su costado con una mano grande y firme, Louis araña la base de su cuello y gruñe.

“No me importa, solo tómame. Soy tuyo, de todas formas.”

“Lo serás, en el futuro, pronto, no ahora. Lo siento, te veo en una semana cariño.” Louis le empuja delicadamente y le aparta, se va dejándole un beso apasionado en los labios y uno dulce en la frente (tiene que pararse de puntillas, Harry lo encuentra adorable).

 

“Hey, Harry!” el nombrado se gira rápidamente y abre los brazos, Louis lanzándose contra él con simpleza, como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo. Se abrazan por largos momentos antes de apartarse y mirarse a los ojos. “Te extrañé.”

“Yo también te extrañé.” Harry acaricia levemente la mejilla del mayor y sonríe al notar su sonrojo. Louis le sonríe más hasta que a los lados de sus ojos se forman esas preciosas arrugas que Harry ama tanto como su adorable nariz o sus fuertes brazos.

“Crees que un picnic es una buena forma de reencontrarnos?” Harry pasa las manos por la cintura de Louis y le levanta, girándolo un par de veces sólo por el placer de escucharle reír ruidosamente. Harry sabe que si fuera otro alfa, su rostro estaría lleno de moretones porque la forma en la que él toca a Louis no es “apropiada” para un omega; Harry le toca como nunca tocó a alguien, sin miedo y sin prisa, confiado de que lo que sea que haga será bien recibido, incluso si son empujones suaves o zarandeos repentinos, o cosas como cargarle en brazos y hacerle girar. Louis es tan permisivo con Harry que el omega se siente bendecido por haberle encontrado.

“Eso responde tu pregunta?” Louis asiente y se estira para besarle, riendo en el beso. Sus ojos azules brillan tanto a la luz del tímido sol que Harry se siente morir, el deseo de pertenecerle es inmanejable.

“Cielo, estás bien?”

“Sí, lo lamento, me distraje.”

“Ah, es que mi belleza te deja sin palabras, lo sé, lo sé.” Louis dice riendo, ocultando parte de su inseguridad en la broma, su mayor temor es que Harry se plantee seriamente su situación y decida dejarle, olvidándose de él.

“En realidad sí.” Louis se sonroja furiosamente y le pega en la cabeza sin fuerza.

“Idiota.”

Más tardes, sentados en el parque y comiendo, Harry y Louis simplemente hablan de sus vidas, discuten sus proyectos a futuro, se besan y toman de las manos con libertad, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

“Louis…quiero preguntarte algo.”

“Dime.”

“Mi celo es en unas semana, recuerdas?”

“No estás tomando pastillas?”

“Anticonceptivas sí, inhibidoras no. Lo siento.” Harry agacha la cabeza rápidamente, en un gesto típicamente omega al discutir esta clase de asuntos, pues es bien sabido que un omega en cortejo debe consultar al alfa sobre qué es lo que desea que tome.

“Hey, está bien, es tu decisión cariño, es tu cuerpo.” Harry se siente tan afortunado de que el alfa del que se ha enamorado es así, el que le permitan decidir sobre su propio cuerpo es algo que Harry nunca creyó fuese importante hasta ahora, sintiendo que si fuera otro hombre Harry se vería obligado a acatar sus deseos en pos de contentarle y conseguirle como compañero. La idea le repugna y Louis es así, brillante y dulce, amable y comprensivo. Es perfecto en sus ojos.

“Mierda, te amo.”

Así de simple. Las palabras le abandonan tan rápido que no tiene tiempo de procesarlas, siente el rostro arder de vergüenza y miedo, puede que lo haya arruinado para ellos.

Louis, en cambio, está aturdido. En este tiempo se ha enamorado irremediablemente de este omega de ojos verdes y manos grandes, de este hombre capaz de hacerle sentir como un alfa completamente. Pero no creyó que Harry fuera a corresponderle. Sabe que no va a ser fácil estar con él.

“Yo…”

“No tienes que decir nada, lo siento, lo siento-“

“Te amo. De verdad. Te amo. Es decir, estoy enamorado de ti.” Louis le toma de la mano y sonríe. “Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?” Louis ya sabe cuál es la pregunta, incluso sabe qué es lo que va a responder.

“Puedes…podrías acompañarme durante mi celo?”

“Te refieres a sexo?

“Sí.” Louis encuentra adorable el sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas del menor, le acaricia la mano y besa su sien.

“Claro. Pero aún no quiero reclamarte.” El rostro de Harry cambia drásticamente, al borde del llanto. Qué tonto de su parte creer que Louis iba a desearle como compañero. “No me malinterpretes Harry, en un futuro cercano si todo sigue así te marcaré y nos uniremos pero…quiero que me conozcas aún más y estés seguro de que yo soy lo que tu realmente deseas.”

“Lo eres, lo sé.” Las lágrimas caen sin que el omega pueda evitarlo, se siente estúpido, desagradable, insuficiente.

“Hey, no llores cielo, todo está bien. Lo hago por tu bien.”

“No es por mi bien, yo te quiero a ti, no querría a ningún otro jamás, no quiero a nadie más desde que te conocí…”

“Lo lamento Harry, pero no entiendes lo que significaría unirte a mí. Soy diferente, si? Muy diferente y aunque puedo protegerte donde sea, es probable que…las personas se rían de ti por haberme escogido.”

“Qué?” Harry ahora está honestamente confundido.

“Soy un alfa con apariencia de omega, casi huelo como uno a veces, y hay momentos en los que mi estatus no será suficiente para apartar las miradas Harry. Antes de decidir…vendrás conmigo al encuentro de alfas nivel siete.”

“Pero no es tres veces al año?”

“Lo es. Dentro de dos meses está fija la fecha, todo el mundo sabe que no se cambia por nada y que todos los alfas nivel siete del país deben asistir.”

“No entiendo por qué debería ir ahí.”

“Quiero que veas cómo es para mí allí, y a lo que te estarás sometiendo si decides ser mi compañero.”

“Eres tú el de la decisión Louis, yo ya decidí.”

“Como quieras, pero irás y verás…y seguramente lo pensarás mejor luego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saben no recuerdo si ya escribí en que es lo que Harry trabaja,si recuerdan díganme porque releí por encima y creo que no,pero tal vez sí lo escribí en algún pequeño párrafo y me lo salteé.  
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro porque me siento culpable de la tardanza,mañana seguramente suba otro,gracias por leer!

Harry tiene una tienda de flores y es fotógrafo a medio tiempo. Eso es lo que a Louis tanto le costó averiguar desde que Harry es tan reservado. Su hermana se llama Gemma, su casa queda muy lejos para visitar asiduamente y su closet se componer de tres jeans, dos pares de botas y al menos cincuenta camisas diferentes.  
Louis sonríe al recordar la expresión tímida del omega cuando abrió su clóset para mostrarle que efectivamente, solo tiene tres jeans.  
“Hey Lou.”  
“Hey Niall. Como estás?” el omega prácticamente brilla, Louis le sonríe.  
“Bien, todo va bien. Tenías razón sobre Josh, él es…especial.”  
“Esa es tu definición del hombre con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida?” Louis dice, disfrutando la forma en la que el rostro pálido del rubio enrojece.  
“No es nada serio aún.”  
“Es más serio que la cosa que tuviste con Luke, nunca debería haberlos presentado, ese idiota…”  
“Luke es muy amable, pero su inclinación hacia Calum es demasiada como para que se concentre en algo más. Oí que Ashton finalmente admitió su estatus.”  
“El de beta o el real?”  
“El real.”  
“Pobre Calum.”  
“Sí, estaba destrozado. Escuché que conoció a una linda chica alfa, incluso.”  
“Espero que todo le salga bien, es lo que obtiene por ocultarle esa clase de cosas a sus mejores amigos. Espero que Cal finalmente acepte a Luke, sería bueno ver al niño sonreír más a menudo.” Dice Louis, esperando sinceramente que todo resulte bien para el hijo del director de su escuela y Calum, el chico que le ayuda con las clases. Son muy jóvenes aún, y Luke es un nivel cuatro pero Louis no recuerda haber visto un alfa más encaprichado con un omega que Luke, ni un omega tan despistado como Calum.  
“Qué hay de Michael?”  
“Es un beta, estará bien, ellos son mucho más libres que nosotros.”  
“Supongo que sí. Qué ha sido de Harry?”  
“Él está bien. Algo…enfadado porque decidí acompañarle durante su celo pero no unirme a él aún-“  
“Por qué? Se ve que te enamoraste de él, no lo entiendo.”  
“Necesito que vea cómo van a ser las cosas en caso de aceptar ser mi pareja.”  
“Aceptará. Zayn me dijo que Harry ha estado esperando por un alfa por años.”  
“Lo sé pero aún así-“  
“Nada va a cambiar Louis.” El alfa asiente, sonriendo y esperando que el joven omega tenga razón.

“Harry? Estás aquí?”  
“Es mi casa, claro que estoy aquí.” La voz de Harry suena diferente, controlada. Louis entra cautelosamente en el living, respirando tan tranquilamente como puede teniendo en cuenta que el aire está pesado por la feromonas omega que Harry está emanando. Huele muy dulce, mucho más dulce que cualquier omega que Louis haya tenido alrededor durante estas instancias.  
“Hola.” Murmura cuando le encuentra, sentado en la cama y con las manos fuertemente apretadas.  
“Hola. Lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente.” Harry está temblando casi imperceptiblemente, nudillos blancos de la fuerza que tiene que hacer para controlarse.  
“Está bien, no importa. Cómo estás?”  
“A punto de saltarte encima. Lo siento mucho, mi yo en celo es bastante diferente.” Louis sonríe y se acerca suavemente, sabe que su aroma puede descontrolar al vulnerable omega en cualquier momento.  
“Acércate.” Su voz es normal, pero Harry gime y se lanza contra sus labios sin más, besándole con la desesperación propia de un omega en celo. Algo que Louis no ha conocido jamás, algo que Harry jamás permitió que alguien más viera.  
“Tranquilo, hay tiempo, no voy a irme así que tómate tu tiempo.”  
“No puedo, no-siento que voy a morir. Ayúdame, por favor Lou…” su voz aún es controlada, pero sus manos se aferran a los brazos del alfa con determinación, y Louis tiene la impresión de que si decidiera irse, Harry pelearía con todas sus fuerzas para detenerle.  
“Shhh, está bien, estoy aquí.” Louis le besa tranquilamente, dejando que Harry decida cuando acelerar las cosas, desprendiendo su camisa y acariciando sin miedo. Louis creyó que iba a estar terriblemente nervioso, pero con Harry todo parece ser diferente.  
Cuando las manos temblorosas del omega comienzan a desvestirle, Louis empieza a notar que Harry está tratando de controlarse completamente.  
“Harry?”  
“Sí?”  
“Muéstrame tu verdadero estado, no importa cómo sea, voy a quedarme aquí.” Harry parece al borde del llanto, pero asiente, tomando una bocanada de aire y suspirando. Cuando abre los ojos, Louis sabe lo que ha hecho.  
Harry tiene las pupilas dilatadas al máximo, sus manos ya no tiemblan cuando le rasga la camisa y arranca sus pantalones, sus manos cubren tanta piel que Louis siente que se sofoca, le toma del cabello para frenarle y Harry gime alto. Louis le acaricia el cuello y el rostro, le quita la ropa lo más rápido que puede y siente su propio autocontrol flaquear al exponer millas de piel suave lista para devorar, cálida y dulce.  
“Harry, espalda contra la cama.” El omega cumple de inmediato, suspirando y volviendo a temblar, pero esta vez de anticipación.  
Pensándolo fríamente, Louis debería haber accedido a tener alguna clase de intimidad con Harry antes de esto. Siente todas sus inseguridades y cierra los ojos, Harry siente su molestia y se acerca.  
“Tómame, por favor.” Louis se queja suavemente, desearía lucir como un alfa, excitar a Harry y volverle loco, pero todo lo que puede ver es la diferencia entre sus cuerpos y cómo es imposible para él satisfacerle. “Louis.”  
“Lo lamento. No puedo.” Se retira rápidamente de encima e intenta apartarse, pero los brazos de Harry le detienen.  
“Claro que puedes. Eres un alfa, naciste para esto.”  
“No. No soy así, no puedo-“  
“Tómame, te quiero, te necesito.” Louis aprieta los dientes e intenta soltarse. “Si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo lo haré por ti.” En realidad, Louis debió suponer que la fuerza de Harry jugaría en su contra en estos momentos, en unos segundos se ve rodeado de piel caliente y el aroma dulce del omega, el cuerpo más grande presionándole contra el colchón. Louis se retuerce de gusto, el tacto de la piel de Harry es delicioso.  
Cuando Harry comienza a moverse y a deslizar sus miembros juntos, Louis mira hacia abajo para comprobar que Harry es grande incluso allí y que contrario a su miedo, su propio miembro es más grande. Suspira de alivio.  
“Eres un alfa, obviamente ibas a ser más grande.” Louis ríe y asiente, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave.  
“Aún no estás en celo cierto?”  
“No, no del todo, en unas horas lo estaré. Por eso aún puedo responder con coherencia.”  
“Eres…demandante?”  
“No lo sé, nunca compartí mi celo con nadie.” Louis frena en seco, le mira largamente a los ojos.  
“Confías en mi?”  
“Acabas de intentar irte.”  
“Lo sé. Pero confías en mi?” Harry suspira y asiente.  
“Entonces déjame hacerlo todo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen por 5SOS random ahí tirados,es que tenía que poner un tema de conversación entre Nouis y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió,pretendan que no existe esa parte y ya


	10. Chapter 10

“ _Todo, todo. Déjame…hacerme cargo de ti, completamente._ ” Harry bufa.

“No puedes manejarme, alfa.” Y guiña un ojo, intentando ocultar su verdadero estado. Louis ríe y se acerca, presionando suave en su costado.

“Claro que puedo, me perteneces.” Le muerde delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja y Harry se estremece de pies a cabeza. En un instante Louis le ha empujado y le ha puesto de espaldas al colchón otra vez, moviéndose para apoyarse encima.

“Dijiste que aún no…” Harry está al borde de perder la cabeza, su celo llegando más rápido por la presencia del alfa alrededor.

“Pero de cierta forma, lo eres. Lo serás aún más después de esta noche.” Se inclina para besarle los labios y succionar su cuello, dejando una marca de un rojo furioso en el punto de unión. “Déjate ir.”

Harry tiembla, tiembla como nunca ha temblado que casi parece una convulsión y gime alto cuando Louis le toca, toda su piel arde y siente que de su mismo interior surgen llamas. Se deja ir.

 

Louis sabe que Harry ha perdido el control en el instante en que sucede, su mano se mueve segura sobre el miembro del menor y su boca traza figuras invisibles en su torso, su otra mano se mantiene firme sosteniendo la del omega para transmitirle seguridad.

Esa seguridad que Louis no sabía que podía sentir hasta este momento. Supone que es algo instintivo, su alfa interno diciéndole exactamente qué hacer, donde tocar y besar, qué decir.

“Abre más las piernas cariño.” Harry obedece de inmediato, su mano se cierra en torno al hombro de Louis y presiona, sus muslos tiemblan mientras los separa. Lo que Louis ve le deja aturdido.

En solo esos momentos, Harry ha humedecido una gran parte de las sábanas y su entrepierna brilla en la semioscuridad de la habitación. _“Ha oscurecido.”_ Piensa el alfa mientras intenta calmarse. Es entonces cuando el aroma realmente le llega, cuando Harry termina de entrar en celo y sus feromonas se vuelven imposibles de resistir.

“Maldición.” Es lo único que dice antes de lamer el lado interno de esos muslos pálidos y suaves. Las piernas de Harry son firmes y hermosas, el vello es suave y la piel completamente sin marcas; el alfa interno de Louis aúlla con ganas ante la invitación. Louis se dispone a besar y lamer esas piernas, a morder suavemente acercándose más y más a ese lugar que es la fuente del aroma. “Dios santo, hueles tan bien, tan delicioso…”

“Louis…” es un jadeo suave, la mano libre de Harry se entierra en el cabello de Louis y tira suavemente, acercándole más a su cuerpo. Louis sonríe de lado pero cierra la distancia y lame la parte más húmeda entre sus piernas, el gemido de Harry probablemente se escuchó en todo el edificio pero a Louis realmente no le importa.

“Puedes levantar las rodillas para mí?” Harry asiente y lo hace, exponiéndose completamente. “Jesús.” La única cosa que sale de su boca antes de sumergirse de lleno en ese lugar, lame alrededor del agujero y acumula el lubricante en su lengua, deja salir sonidos de satisfacción que son opacados por los jadeos incontrolados del omega, quien aprieta su mano con desesperación. “Sabes tan bien, te lamería todo el día.”

“No, necesito-“

“Necesitas lo que voy a darte, nada más.” Su voz está cargada de poder y Harry se queja, Louis le muerde con un poco de fuerza antes de volver a su tarea. Nuevamente deja que la humedad producida por ese lugar se acumule en su lengua y saborea antes de tragar, pero luego decide dejarse de juegos y mete su lengua de una vez lo más profundo que puede.

“Louis!” es un gemido desgarrado y Harry tiembla de pies a cabeza, su piel arde y sus uñas arañan lo que sea que encuentran a su paso. Louis embiste con su lengua por algunos momentos antes de deslizar su dedo índice junto con ella. “Por favor, por favor…”

“Qué dije antes? Necesitas lo que voy a darte, nada más.” Mete el segundo dedo y se mueve para besar todo su vientre y pecho, haciendo al omega retorcerse y jadear sin parar. El tercero es la oportunidad de Louis para curvar y buscar el punto que volverá al ojiverde loco, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja nuevamente y luego baja el rostro para morder su cuello, el miembro del menor está imposiblemente duro y gotas de pre semen cubren la cabeza. Louis se desliza para alcanzarlo con su boca, besando la punta mientras toca la próstata, arrancando un grito de Harry y un orgasmo inesperado.

“Louis…Louis Louis Lou…” Louis ríe suavemente y le besa en el hombro. “Por favor, aún-“

“Eres tan impaciente. Aún no estás satisfecho?” Harry niega frenéticamente con la cabeza e intenta frotarse contra el cuerpo del alfa. Louis le muerde y le hace volver a su posición original instantáneamente. “Compórtate.” Harry gime y jadea, la mano de Louis aún en su interior y su miembro igual de erecto. Gotas de sudor se acumulan en el cuello del omega, y Louis respira en él para llenarse de su esencia, quiere conservarle dentro por siempre, siente que tal vez ya no le tenga cuando su celo acabe.

“Harry…” el nombrado gime y le araña la espalda, marcando. Louis sonríe, mueve sus dedos pero luego los quita, acercando la punta de su pene a la entrada del omega.

“Si, sí por favor, por favor…alfa…” esa simple palabra hace que todo el control que Louis está manteniendo se esfume. Le toma con fuerza las piernas y las aparta todo lo que puede, pasa la punta unas cuantas veces por entre las nalgas de Harry para lubricar su miembro y comienza a entrar sin más, manos sosteniéndole firmemente y un gruñido bajo constante en la garganta.

Harry solo puede sentir la intrusión y gemir de gusto, finalmente obteniendo lo que su cuerpo desea con desesperación.

“Harry, mírame.” Es una orden de un alfa, de su alfa, Harry obedece de inmediato. “Soy yo quien te está marcando, entendido? Eres mío ahora.” El ojiverde no puede responder, las palabras hace tiempo olvidadas por su mente enfebrecida con su celo. “Mío. Mío. Tan delicioso…todo mío.” Louis repite y Harry llora, abrumado por sus sentimientos y el celo, abrumado por el aroma de ambos combinados y la sensación de pertenecerle a alguien.

Louis embiste sin parar, cada vez más rápido y golpea de lleno la próstata de Harry, en pocos minutos el menor está cruzando los pies en la espalda baja del alfa y arañando sus brazos mientras da un último gemido alto terminando sobre su estómago y apretándose tanto alrededor del pene del alfa que le acerca a su orgasmo peligrosamente.

“Dentro o fuera Harry?” Los ojos de Harry están nublados de lágrimas y su voz está ronca cuando responde.

“Dentro, márcame.” El alfa gruñe y embiste una vez más, lo más profundo que puede dejando su nudo salir y quedando así ambos unidos. Su boca va hacia el punto de unión, pero Louis no puede morder, no puede aún. “Muérdeme, por favor…” Harry llora, respira agitadamente pero Louis no va a morderle. Solo puede dejar que su nudo se hinche aún más y le impida salir del interior de omega, bañando sus paredes internas con su semen que comienza a salir cuando Louis finalmente alcanza su éxtasis.

 

Largos minutos más tarde, Harry sonríe soñadoramente al sentirse finalmente satisfecho, lleno y marcado tanto dentro como fuera por su alfa, su celo remitiendo temporalmente.

“Duerme cielo, mientras puedes.” Harry asiente y se dispone a dormir, siente apenas cuando Louis se desliza fuera de él y se queja suavemente, pero pronto le necesitará de nuevo y sabe que Louis responderá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le di muchas vueltas a esta escena, porque en realidad imagino esta clase de sexo bastante más violento, descontrolado. pero no logré plasmarlo así. no estoy conforme,es probable que lo cambie en el futuro o agregue una escena en que realmente se vea como yo imagino que sería.  
> dejenme saber su opinión,gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

Unas cuatro horas más tarde, Louis despierta con Harry entre sus piernas, lamiéndole y sosteniéndole en su puño, su miembro completamente erecto y listo para reclamar lo que es suyo.

“Túmbate.” Harry obedece, sus ojos aún se ven vidriosos y su cuerpo aún hierve, su agujero produciendo tanto lubricante que cae delicadamente entre sus piernas y resbala, dejando un rastro brillante y tentador. “Mierda.” Louis se mete de una sola estocada, tirando del cabello de Harry para apoyarlo contra su pecho, embiste furiosamente porque su omega le necesita así, la mano en la cadera izquierda seguramente dejará moretones con la forma de sus dedos pero Louis se complace al imaginarlo, una marca más para probar que Harry le pertenece.

“Louis…” Harry murmura sin parar, espalda arqueada y piernas abiertas, completamente ido. “Te amo, te amo…” Louis se frena en seco por un momento, luego gruñe y comienza a embestir más rápido, buscando su placer tanto como el de Harry. “Márcame, márcame, hazme tuyo…muérdeme…”

Es solo un momento en que el control de Louis vacila, es un alfa con un autocontrol excelente, pero si tu omega (o el que al parecer tu cuerpo ya considera como propio) te ruega que le unas a ti por siempre, mientras tienes tu miembro tan profundo en su interior como es posible, es bastante normal que el autocontrol se esfume.

Los caninos de Louis presionan la piel, y es solo un momento, menos de un instante el que le separa de romper la piel y reclamar a ese hombre como suyo. Harry gime, retorciéndose y preparándose para someterse de una vez y para siempre.

Pero Louis se retira, sus dientes marcados en la rojiza piel pero sin romperla.

“Lo siento. Aún no. Pronto, lo prometo.” Harry comienza a llorar pero el placer que siente cuando Louis toca su próstata le distrae, dejándose ir nuevamente y murmurando un gracias cuando el alfa presiona su nudo en su interior para unirlos.

Louis siente sus ojos arder, el deseo de marcar es inmenso, pero su miedo es aún mayor.

 

Tres días después, Harry despierta sintiéndose fresco y renovado, suspira contento porque todo a su alrededor tiene el aroma de Louis y el suyo combinado, y aunque su cama podría estar en mejores condiciones no cambiaría esa sensación por nada.

“Buenos días, dormilón.” Louis le susurra al oído, y Harry ríe bajito mientras se gira para mirarle.

“Buenos días.”

“Dormiste bien?” los ojos de Louis son de un azul intenso en la mañana, sus labios de un rosa pálido delicioso. Harry es débil ante él.

“Mejor que nunca. Finalmente ha terminado.”

“Lo sé, puedo olerlo en ti. Creo que sería buena idea que nos duchemos.”

“Juntos?” pregunta Harry con un tono sugestivo, Louis le besa la frente y se mueve. Está desnudo, completamente desnudo, su piel hermosa, marcada por los labios y uñas y manos de Harry y…

“Dios mío Louis tu espalda!” Harry se mueve desesperado para mirarle más de cerca, no puede creer la cantidad de arañazos en la pobre espalda del mayor, y como el mismo no está quejándose constantemente.

“Se irán en un par de días, soy un alfa recuerdas? Está bien, no me duele, y ciertamente no me molesta cuando lo haces.” Responde y guiña un ojo, caminando hacia el baño.

“Tu trasero es tan hermoso, escribiría poemas sobre él si pudiera. Lo besaría y lo lamería y-“

“Ya basta, es demasiado temprano para que estés recitando sobre mi trasero. Ven a la ducha, si? Puedes hacer algo más que observarlo ahí.” Harry camina tan rápido que tropieza con sus propios pies, pero llega antes, arrastrando a Louis hacia el interior y sonriendo, labios uniéndose de inmediato.

 

Harry eventualmente decide que quiere tomar las pastillas supresoras, por simple comodidad, ya que teniendo a Louis el peligro de embarazarse es muy alto, y teniendo un alfa que le corteje el principal objetivo que tenía su deseo de tener su celo mensualmente está cumplido. Así que comienza a tomarlas y espera que eso sea suficiente para la fecha en que tiene que acompañar a Louis al encuentro de alfas nivel siete.

Finalmente, Harry ha aceptado a Niall como amigo de Louis y le recibe con los brazos abiertos a trabajar con él luego de que su cortejo con Josh terminara abruptamente.

“Ese idiota de Michael, ese idiota le engañó, le hizo creer…le hizo alejarse de mi! Disfrutó viéndome miserable!” Niall pasaba horas y horas quejándose de cómo Michael le había “robado” a Josh. La verdad es que Harry comprende las razones por las que Michael hizo lo que hizo.

Michael y Harry se conocieron hace poco también, pero Harry confía en él como si fueran amigos desde niños. Calum y Luke son una agradable adición a su grupo, y Ashton resultó ser el omega que Gemma está cortejando.

“Hey, Harry!”

“Liam? Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, y sin Zayn?”

“Oh, es que es nuestro aniversario, y quiero comprarle flores así que…” Niall lanza un “awww” desde detrás de la tienda, Michael le tapa la boca y le arrastra lejos, Luke y Calum metidos en su pequeña discusión sobre qué flores van mejor con el tono de ojos de Luke.

“Qué es exactamente lo que estás buscando?”

“Rosas. Blancas y rojas, creo que serían…creo que expresan lo que siento por él.”

“Excelente. Cuántas flores quieres en el ramo?”

“Tal vez…siete blancas y cinco rojas?”

“Claro, dame unos minutos y prepararé un ramo partí está bien?”

“Claro…”

“Cuéntame, como está tu hija?”

“Grande, creciendo muy rápido. Echa mucho de menos a su padre…”

“Tal vez deberías decirle a Zayn que se tome vacaciones.”

“Lo he intentado, pero…siente que es su obligación cuidar de los omegas que entran al club. A veces creo que el club…me lo está quitando, de cierta forma.” Harry le mira curiosamente, pero asiente. El sonido de Niall y Michael riendo como único sonido de fondo, Luke y Calum se fueron ya.

“Listo, qué piensas?” Liam se gira y queda boquiabierto, el ramo es hermoso, grande vistoso y perfecto.

“Wow, simplemente wow. Es hermoso. Gracias Harry!”

“Espero que a Zayn le agrade. Alguna de sus hermanas decidió cuidar a su niña?”

“Sí, Don decidió que era su turno esta vez y se la llevó temprano. Zayn decidió cerrar esta noche, lo siento si arruinamos tus planes o-“

“No, no te preocupes, no pensábamos ir al club de todas formas. Me alegro de que hayan decidido tomarse esta noche, siempre es bueno tener su propio espacio…” Dice Harry mientras recibe el dinero del pago por el ramo. Lo devuelve de inmediato.

“Es un obsequio, sí? Corre por mi cuenta, sólo déjame saber si le gustó.” Liam sonríe y sus ojos se achican y sus mejillas suben y Harry sólo puede pensar “ _cachorrito_ ”.

“Mike? Niall?”

“Sí?” ambos dicen a la vez, Harry les sonríe mientras se prepara para el desastre que seguramente hay en el fondo, suspira y escucha a Luke conversar con Calum nuevamente, entrando a la tienda y Calum se está negando a ir en una cita nuevamente.

“Luke, ya te he dicho mil veces que no. No vamos a funcionar, lo lamento. No lo vuelvas incómodo si?” Luke asiente y se aleja, el corazón de Harry duele por el joven alfa, sabe que Louis ha estado intentando que Calum acepte salir al menos una vez con Luke, pero sin éxito.

“Harry?” el nombrado se gira de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente a su alfa (al menos así lo considera) y se acerca rápidamente para recibirlo.

“Lou.” Murmura besando su pelo, su cuello y sus labios, manos firmemente apoyadas en la cintura pequeña, inhalando para llenarse del aroma tan familiar.

“Cómo estás cielo?” Harry sonríe y se niega a responder, escucha el sonido de arcadas fingidas de Michael y Niall, a Calum salir a buscar a Luke y los brazos de Louis cerrarse en torno a su torso. “Te extrañé.”

“Yo a ti más.”

“Mmm.”

“Lou?” Harry levanta la vista y espera, Louis está tenso y Harry le entiende.

“Es esta noche. Estás listo? Puede ser muy…complicado.”

“Todo va a estar bien, deja de preocuparte sin razón.”

“Prométeme algo.” Harry se endereza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

“Qué?”

“Si otros alfas quieren…dominarte, hazles casi. No los…hagas enfadar…”

“De qué hablas? Sabes que no-“

“Sí puedes. Sé que puedes desobedecerlos. Tu fuerza de voluntad es increíblemente fuerte. Al menos inténtalo si? Temo que…te miren como un desafío y quieran probar su fuerza en ti…” Louis acaricia el cabello de Harry con una mano temblorosa y ojos nublados de lágrimas, el cambio de ánimo del alfa es tan rápido que Harry se siente desorientado, sus propios sentimientos mezclándose con los de él. Harry sacude la cabeza e intenta calmarse.

“Ya te lo dije, todo va a estar bien. Y si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré.”

“Por favor, no quiero que te lastimen de ninguna forma, por favor…no sé qué haría si no pudiera protegerte enfrente de ellos y sé que no podré.” Louis deja caer una lágrima.

“Ya, basta. No va a suceder, suficiente. No llores, cálmate, eres un alfa Louis! Todo va a estar bien, puedes vencerles a todos, lo sé.”

“No…no puedo…no podré-“

“Ya basta, sí podrás.”

“Te amo, lo siento tanto, lo lamento-“

“Louis! Me estás poniendo nervioso, todo está bien, tu y yo estaremos juntos allí, nada va a pasar, lo prometo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disculpen por la espera pero he tenido unos días espantosos y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a terminar de escribir el capítulo y mi vida es como que se dio vuelta y toda la inspiración que tenía se me fue temporalmente. no se preocupen, no estoy de vuelta al 100% pero los capítulos ya tienen forma y todo así que solo queda pulirlos y espero no serán tan horribles como para que me odien.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry eligió su mejor traje para ponerse esta noche, quiere lucir perfecto. Incluso si este traje enmarca sus hombros anchos y resalta su altura, Louis dijo que estaba bien así que Harry se mira al espejo y sonríe esperando que su alfa llegue.   
Cuando Louis entra (Harry le dio una llave hace unas dos semanas porque Louis pasaba casi todo su tiempo allí de todas formas) y le ve, se queda sin habla.  
“Cielos…te ves tan…wow, te ves hermoso.”  
“Hermosas se ven las chicas, los hombres se ven guapos o decentes.” Harry sonríe cuando Louis le besa detrás de la oreja y mueve apenas su mejilla, para dejar su aroma impregnado en la piel del menor.  
“Te ves hermoso, lo digo yo. Vas a matarlos, van a desearte. Es una mala idea, mejor nos quedamos y-“  
“No, tienes que ir.”  
“No necesariamente.”  
“Claro que sí! Es una ofensa no ir al encuentro, perderás todo el respeto que te tienen si faltas.”  
“No me tienen respeto Harry.”  
“Lo tendrán, lo tienen. Eres un igual. No puedes sentirte inferior o se aprovecharán de eso.” Louis sonríe y le besa profundamente, dejando su mano correr por el cabello peinado del otro sin importarle, acercándole lo más posible.  
“No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte de encontrarte Haz.” Harry le envía una de sus sonrisas especiales, hoyuelos y ojos brillantes incluídos, Louis se queda sin aliento una vez más.  
“Vamos?”  
“Sí, vamos.”  
“Por cierto Lou…” el alfa se gira, sus ojos más azules de lo que Harry recuerda. Se enamora una vez más, así de fácil.  
“Sí?”  
“Te ves encantador esta noche.” Louis estalla en carcajadas, arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y ese hoyuelo que Harry descubrió recientemente. Harry le ama tanto que parece que su corazón no puede contener el sentimiento.  
“Ya vámonos, idiota.” Se toman firmemente de las manos y salen del apartamento.

El salón que se rentó para el encuentro es el lugar más lujoso que Harry ha pisado nunca. Se siente fuera de lugar enseguida, pero Louis le asegura que se ve bien.  
Ni bien entran, Harry entiende la inseguridad de Louis. Los alfas alrededor son…enormes. Son grandes tanto en físico como en poder, exudan hormonas alfa y sus omegas (prendidos de sus brazos) son pequeños y lucen indefensos y demasiado orgullosos de sí mismo por estar al lado de personas tan poderosas.   
Hay hombres de todas las edades, y diez mujeres (Harry las contó cuidadosamente), al menos treinta jovencitos menores de dieciocho hablando animadamente entre ellos, y alfas realmente viejos que parece tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para venir, con sus omegas igualmente prendidos a ellos.  
“Dios santo. Esto es tan extraño.”  
“Parece un circo. Es lo único que se me ocurre. En realidad es bastante inútil. Son todos unos imbéciles.”  
“Louis! No digas eso, pueden oírte.”  
“Todos nos ignorar Harry. Esto es un show, vamos a buscar algo de tomar.”  
Una vez cerca de la barra, Louis pide un trago para ambos y mira alrededor.  
“Hola!” el saludo sorprende a Harry, Louis gruñe suavemente. “Soy Olly, no creo haberles visto antes?”  
“Olly? No eres de aquí o sí?”  
“Bueno…sí, soy un nivel siete pero hace muy poco me hicieron firmar el registro…”  
“Olly Murs?”  
“Sí! El mismo!”  
“Sí, leí la noticia. Tardaste años en presentarte.” Louis frunce el ceño, toma a Harry de la cintura, Olly solo sonríe.  
“Viajo mucho, principalmente viví en el campo y realmente no creí que fuera tan importante saber tu nivel…no lo sé, no soy agresivo ni gigante o esas cosas que ves aquí alrededor…” Louis ríe y decide que Olly no es una amenaza, extiende su mano.  
“Louis Tomlinson. Un placer conocerte. Este es mi omega, Harry Styles.” Olly estrecha ambas manos y sonríe.  
“Es bueno encontrar a alguien amigable que no quiera hablar de política todo el rato. Son exasperantes, y esta es mi primera reunión!”  
“Acostúmbrate, es siempre lo mismo. No tienes pareja? O decidiste no presentarla aún?” Olly se sonroja y Louis le mira interrogante.  
“Es que…es extraño viniendo de una alfa nivel siete pero no he…nunca he cortejado a un omega. Como te dije, viví principalmente en el campo y viajé mucho con mi familiar así que no tuve tiempo. Cuando me registré tuve una avalancha de omegas abordándome y decidí que no me gustaba eso. Me dijeron que debo ir a A&O si quiero una pareja pero desearía conocerla o conocerlo por mí mismo…” los ojos de Olly son amables, Harry piensa que él y Niall serían buena pareja.  
“Puedo presentarte a un amigo, si quieres. De hecho, a dos. Pero hay uno de ellos con el que presiento vas a llevarte muy bien…si no te molesta…” Olly sonríe, asiente.   
“Louis te daré mi número para que un día me presenten a ese amigo suyo, está bien?” a Louis le llama la atención que Olly se dirija a él directamente en vez de a Harry, pero le complace. Ningún alfa debe intentar interactuar con un omega ya reclamado frente a su alfa, usualmente hacerlo desencadena sentimientos de posesividad en el alfa y de inseguridad en el omega.  
“Claro.” Intercambian números y Olly se queda charlando un rato más con ellos. Eventualmente, se va a hablar con otros alfas más jóvenes y Louis suspira.  
“No fue tan malo, no?” dice, Harry asiente y le abraza, besando su cuello.  
“Iré al baño. Quieres ir conmigo o puedes quedarte aquí solo?” Harry tuerce la cabeza, mira alrededor y nota como todos le están ignorando.  
“Me quedo aquí. Nada va a pasar.” Louis tuerce el gesto pero asiente.  
“Cuando vuelva haremos la ronda de saludos y luego podremos sentarnos a comer en paz, sí? Ten cuidado.” Sus ojos se ven nerviosos e inseguros, Harry no le entiende, nadie les está mirando.  
Pero ni bien Louis desaparece de la vista, al menos cinco alfas giran sus rostros hacia él.  
“Quién eres tú? Por qué hueles tan raro? Y especialmente por qué estás con Tomlinson?” dice uno, un par se acercan, no tiene pareja. Harry se estremece.  
“Soy su omega.”  
“No eres un omega. Si lo eres, Tomlinson tiene peor gusto que el que suponíamos que tenía. Eres una cosa tan extraña…”  
“Sí, por qué un omega sería tan grande? Y olería así?” dice uno oliendo a su alrededor. Harry quiere desaparecer.  
“Eres raro. Pero entiendo lo que Tomlinson quiso mostrar escogiéndote. Ya que él es una pobre excusa de alfa físicamente, quiso poseer el omega más grande que pudo encontrar. Tiene sentido.”  
“Supongo que nadie te quería antes de él. Debes ser todo un desafío.” Los ojos de los alfas se entrecierran ante la palabra desafío.  
“Soy Ben Winston. Y recuerda mi nombre porque es a mí a quien vas a llamar alfa luego de esta noche.” Harry entra en pánico, quiere correr y esconderse, encontrar a Louis y pedirle que le lleve de nuevo a su casa, pero el brazo del alfa ha encontrado al suyo y presiona dolorosamente. “Arrodíllate.” La voz tiene todo el poder del alfa, las rodillas de Harry tiemblan pero no puede arrodillarse. No puede obedecer a otro alfa que no sea el suyo.  
Cierra los ojos y respira, dejando que el poder en la voz del hombre rebote en las células de su cuerpo y desaparezca.  
“Dije que te arrodillaras, omega.” Harry niega con la cabeza, en un tirón se suelta del agarre de Ben y retrocede. Tiembla, mentalmente grita el nombre de Louis deseando que le escuche, que se apresure en regresar.   
“No. No pienso hacerlo. No eres mi alfa. No te pertenezco, no tengo que obedecerte.”  
“Le faltas el respeto a los hombres más importantes del país, omega.”  
“Mi nombre es Harry. Y no me interesa, tengo al mejor de ustedes así que no tengo que cuidarme de enfadarles. Sé que mi alfa cuidará de mí y me entenderá.” Los ojos de Harry destellan desafío, los alfas le gruñen pero Harry no retrocede.  
“Dudo que a Tomlinson le complazca lo que acabas de hacer, atrevido.” Ben ruge en su dirección y Harry siente todo el poder del alfa en su cabeza, casi se arrodilla cuando el aroma de Louis le golpea y abre los ojos para observar a su alfa colocarse en posición de ataque delante suyo.  
“Rúgele a mi omega una vez más y será lo último que hagas, Winston.” Los ojos de Louis tiene un borde rojo, perverso y amenazador. Un alfa que se siente amenazado y desafiado es lo más peligroso con lo que puedes cruzarte.  
“¡Él comenzó! ¡Debería haberse arrodillado ante mí! Como un omega normal y no como alguna clase de-“  
“Suficiente! Me pertenece, sólo me debe obediencia a mí! Y el hecho de que lo haga no debería despertar ningún sentimiento de desafío hacia tu persona, o sí?” Louis gruñe bajo a los otros que se dispersan lentamente.  
“No le has marcado, nos debe obediencia a todos.” Ben sonríe de costado, confiado en su argumento. Louis ríe irónicamente.  
“Huele más a mí que yo maldito idiota, me pertenece así que calla tu estúpida boca y aléjate antes de que patee tu trasero.”  
“No te creas gran cosa Louis. Eres un igual aquí.” Louis ruge, harto.  
“Me importa una mierda, te vencería si quisiera estúpido, lo que sea para defender a mi omega. Aléjate, no quiero ver tu horrenda cara a mi alrededor.”  
“Es en serio? Pretendes desafiar a un nivel siete?” Winston gruñe bajo y Louis suspira.  
“De rodillas.” Su voz cambia rápido y Louis la deja fluir con todo su poder. Está haciendo una escena, la peor clase de escenas. La clase de escenas que Louis juró jamás haría, considerándose más civilizado que eso. Pero Harry despierta ese instinto primitivo en él, ese alfa que creyó no tener. Louis siente el poder en cada célula de su cuerpo y gruñe constantemente, Harry se encoge contra su espalda, Louis siente más que nunca su estatus en la piel.  
“No.” La voz de Ben suena ahogada, como si le estuviera costando mantenerse en pie.  
“De rodillas.”  
“Louis, suficiente.” Dice Marcus, uno de los alfas más influyentes, estando incluso en un cargo muy alto del gobierno.  
“Ben, arrodíllate ante mí.” El nombrado se queja, ruge suavemente y sus piernas tiemblan. Louis le mira con furia y le ruge, un flash transforma sus ojos y ve todo en rojo, ordena a Ben una vez más y el otro alfa responde, finalmente arrodillándose ante él. “Ahí es donde perteneces, basura. Si vuelve a dirigirte a mi omega, este será la respuesta. Te prohíbo que le observes siquiera. Y esto es una advertencia para todos ustedes! No me importan sus nombres o cargos políticos, toquen lo que me pertenece y les haré pagar.” Louis finaliza tomando a Harry del brazo y arrastrándole fuera del salón.  
“Mierda, maldición, lo siento Harry, lo lamento tanto. Te dije que-no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa cariño no llores.” Harry está llorando histéricamente en sus brazos, apenas a una cuadra del salón Harry se deshace en sollozos y lágrimas.  
“Lo siento, debería haberte escuchado! Pero no pude, no pude hacerlo. Creí que…sé que me pediste que les hiciera caso pero…no quise arrodillarme! Lo lamento Lou, lo siento alfa!” Louis le abraza con toda su fuerza, le sostiene por lo que parecen horas hasta que Harry se calma y solo solloza suavemente.  
“Todo está bien, no importa. Todo va a estar bien Harry, incluso si ya no puedo entrar a los encuentros, no me importa. Estuviste perfecto, mi error fue pedirte que te comportaras de otra manera. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi cielo, muy orgulloso.”  
“No! Es mi culpa, desobedecí tus órdenes yo-“  
“Jamás te ordené nada Harry, te pedí, no te lo ordené. Todo está bien cariño, todo está bien. Vámonos a casa si?”  
“Lo siento Lou…” Louis sonríe y limpia con el dorso de su mano las últimas lágrimas de Harry.  
“Todo está bien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento por la espera! es que el internet de esta casa funciona cuando le place y mi vida ha dado unos cuantos saltos últimamente  
> prometo otro capítulo para mañana :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo prometido es deuda :D

_“Todo está bien.”_

Le toma de la mano y tira de él, pero antes de llegar a la esquina un gran grupo de alfas les detienen.

“Louis! Marcus quiere hablar contigo.” Dice uno, Louis suspira, se gira para enfrentarles.

“Díganle que mi omega me necesita y que lamento dejar la fiesta antes, pero me iré a casa.” El grupo de alfas se abre para dejar a Marcus a la vista. Es un alfa intimidante, midiendo dos metros fácilmente, hombros anchos y rostro anguloso, cabello oscuro, entrecano porque ya está en sus cuarenta y largos, manos enormes y una voz clara y poderosa. Louis desea no tener que enfrentarse a él esta noche, pero lo hará si Harry se ve de alguna forma amenazado u ofendido por quien sea.

“Louis. Lo que acabas de hacer es…” Louis espera, Harry hipa contra su espalda reprimiendo sollozos. “increíble. No recuerdo haber visto a un alfa del nivel de Ben caer tan rápido en años. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que creímos. Te subestimamos y discriminamos, me disculpo por toda nuestra comunidad por eso.” Louis está sorprendido, mano firmemente cerrada en torno a la muñeca de Harry por si acaso. “A lo que me refiero es, que es probable que tengamos que darte un lugar más apropiado en nuestra comunidad porque es inaceptable que alguien de tu poder sea tratado de esta forma, años no lograrán borrar la mancha que nosotros mismos creamos al ofenderte a ti y al omega de tu elección.”

“No necesito un cargo político, Marcus. Sabes que no- tal vez no lo sepas, pero no estoy interesado.” Louis está listo para irse a casa, los alfas dejan salir un sonido de sorpresa ante su respuesta.

“Louis…no se trata de política. Se trata de tomar el lugar que te pertenece en nuestra comunidad. Está bien si quieres continuar con tu empleo, pero es vital que tomes un papel y te intereses por lo que está sucediendo con nosotros. Eres muy poderoso, tienes una voz más fuerte que la de muchos otros, y viniendo desde un lugar no tan favorecido, podrías hacer la diferencia si realmente así lo desearas. Es probable que puedas vencerme a mí, incluso, y no puedo aceptar esa posibilidad si el alfa se niega a ocupar su puesto como tal.” Louis tuerce la cabeza, pensando. Nunca se había planteado seriamente eso, al evadir el contacto con los demás alfas, estaba evadiendo toda clase de responsabilidad de ser uno y junto con ello todas las posibilidades que podría generar para sí mismo y otros en situaciones similares (no que fueran mucho, seamos honestos). “Eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando desees tomar tu puesto.”

“No hay puestos vacantes en el Congreso de alfas que yo recuerde Marcus.” Louis levanta una ceja, el otro hombre ríe.

“No lo hay, acabamos de crearlo para ti.”

“Lo pensaré, seguramente vaya. Te dejaré saber, por lo pronto, mi omega me necesita. Buenas noches, caballeros.” Se gira lentamente y pone su brazo en la espalda baja de Harry, guiándolo con gentileza al auto.

“Lo siento-“

“Dije que no quiero más disculpas. Todo salió bien al final, sí? Todo va a estar bien mi vida, confía.” Harry solloza todo el camino a su departamento, en el ascensor y en la puerta, hasta que Louis abre y le besa con fiereza en un afán de calmarle definitivamente.

El beso se vuelve suave y profundo a los pocos momentos, Harry deja que el contacto nuble su mente y confía en que Louis se hará cargo de él una vez más.

“Todo está bien, mi amor. Todo está bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres el mejor omega que pude haber escogido.” El omega interno de Harry salta de emoción y se derrite ante el cumplido, Harry solo sonríe y se deja quitar la ropa con lentitud.

“Lou…” los ojos del alfa reflejan la luz de la luna, Harry es una vez más dejado sin hbala frente a tanta belleza.

“Sí?”

“Hazme el amor.” No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes, pero decirlo es todo un paso para Harry, porque ha pedido sexo, rogado por sexo antes, pero nunca ha pedido que le hagan el amor, que le tomen con lentitud y delicadeza, que le hagan sentir amado y deseado, que le dejen saber qué tan perfecto es para la otra persona.

“Por supuesto.” Es la respuesta, junto con los labios finos y rosados del alfa presionando contra su mejilla, el contacto dulce y tierno. “Te amo.” Harry ríe bajito, entierra sus dedos en el cabello fino de su alfa.

“Yo te amo más.”

 

“Lou?”

“Mmm?”

“Fuiste a hablar con…no recuerdo su nombre…”

“Marcus? Sí, fui, hace unos días. De hecho, decidí que sí quiero formar parte de todo ese…circo, tal vez pueda lograr algún cambio.” Harry sonríe, se poya contra la espalda del mayor, quien está corrigiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos.

“Ahora eres un alfa influyente hm?” Louis rueda los ojos pero sonríe.

“Sí, puedo llegar a serlo eventualmente.”

“Mi gran alfa, serás un político muy exitoso Lou.” El nombrado se gira, mirando a los ojos de Harry con advertencia.

“No lo seré, dije que no quería serlo y mantengo mi pensamiento. Odio eso, solo pretendo estar ahí para volver a esos viejos más…tolerantes, si es que puedo. No juegues con eso Harry.” El omega baja la cabeza de inmediato, mostrando su cuello levemente a forma de sumisión y disculpa.

“No fue mi intención.”

“Sé que no, pero no me gusta. Lo lamento si soy muy duro contigo últimamente…”

“No, está bien. Estoy siendo inmaduro y-“

“Harry! Mírame. Qué es lo que te pasa?” Louis siempre sabe si Harry le está mintiendo o desviando su atención para no mostrar lo que realmente le sucede.

“Tengo miedo.”

“De qué exactamente?” Louis deja las hojas a un lado y se siente en las piernas del menor (es que si Harry se le sienta encima siempre se sienten incómodos y extraños).

“De que conozcas a otro omega mejor y te vayas. Ahora que eres…influyente, o lo que sea, conocerás cientos de omegas mejores que yo, más pequeños que tu, omegas a los que puedas amar y no verte extraño y-“

“Frena en este momento. Nada de eso va a pasar Haz.”

“No lo sabes! No sabes los omegas que ellos pueden presentarte! Sus parientes, hermanas o incluso hijas! No lo sabes! Puedes enamorarte de alguien más y yo-yo no lo soportaría. Tú…Louis tú me enseñaste a ser…omega, me mostraste que ser lo que soy es algo bueno, me mostraste que no tengo que fingir para gustarle a alguien y yo….no sabría volver a lo que era antes…” Harry esconde el rostro en sus manos y solloza, desesperado ante la posibilidad de perder al hombre que ama. Louis le abraza fuerte y besa su pelo, moviendo los rulos de enfrente de sus ojos y besando sus mejillas.

“No, yo te amo, te amo y jamás voy a dejarte. Quiero todo contigo Haz, quiero marcarte y hacerte mío, reclamarte y atarte a la cama hasta que haya un niño creciendo en tu interior, y luego de que nazca repetirlo todo otra vez, quiero hijos contigo, quiero nietos contigo Harry. Quiero toda una vida contigo. Jamás voy a dejarte, tú eres el único para mí.” Harry está temporalmente shockeado. No es que no supiera que Louis le ama, pero no creyó que el alfa estuviera dispuesto a darle su vida entera, incluso si suena idiota porque Harry no quería una vida así con un alfa antes de Louis.

Harry no creía que pudiera enamorarse de verdad de alguien ni que pudieran amarle a él, así que el pensamiento de una vida llena de amor con un alfa como Louis es…placentero y le llega tan hondo que no puede respirar.

Puede verse a sí mismo engordando tanto que no entre en ninguna de sus playeras, con los pies hinchados y el cabello revuelto pero sonriendo tan radiante que el propio sol estaría celoso de su brillo, porque llevar al hijo de Louis es una de las cosas que Harry más desea en el universo. Su mano con un anillo y su cuello con una mordida, eso es todo lo que Harry quiere porque el resto ya lo tiene.

“Harry?”

“Lou. Yo-“

“Quiero marcarte. Mi celo está cerca, quiero que estés conmigo. El tuyo es una semana después, espero poder acelerarlo con mis hormonas y eso. Pero solo si tú también quieres.” Harry lo piensa por un segundo antes de responder.

“No quieres hijos ahora o sí? Porque aún estoy tomando-“

“No, no tan pronto. Quiero tiempo para nosotros primero.” Louis sonríe, Harry asiente y esconde su sonrisa en el cuello del alfa.

“Bien, entonces sí.” Su voz es grave cuando lo dice, cargada de emoción y esperanza, y miedo. Porque incluso esa clase de lazo se puede romper; Harry solo espera que Louis no lo rompa. Incluso si la vida con él se vuelve difícil…

“Te amo.” El susurro le sorprende placenteramente, deja que las palabras le lleguen y le llenen de sentimientos dulces y tiernos, de amor por el pequeño alfa que tiene entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno,siento que se acerca el final...tal vez dos caps más creo que estarían bien no? no quiero estirarlo mucho o voy a escribir cualquier cosa...  
> kudos y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos :)


	14. Chapter 14

“Bien, decidí que como mi celo llegará mañana o pasado, quiero salir en una cita antes de que pase y consentirte antes de volverme una bestia desesperada por sexo.” Harry se ríe y golpea suavemente el hombro del alfa. El celo de Louis se atrasó cinco días, así que prácticamente está sobre ellos, las feromonas que desprende su piel son casi imposibles de ignorar a estas alturas. Por mucho que a Harry le guste salir con su alfa, siente que sería mejor quedarse; pero si Louis quiere salir, pueden hacerlo, la necesidad de complacerle es superior, y más cuando huele así y sus ojos tienen la más mínima línea rojiza en el iris como advertencia.  
“No serás tan diferente.” Louis tuerce el gesto, aún le preocupa sobrepasarse con el menor.  
“Lo seré. Me disculpo con la cita en anticipación.”  
“Exageras. Recuerda que puedo contigo.”  
“No podrás con mi alfa, créeme. Solo, no intentes correr, eso lo hará peor.”  
“Hablas como si fueras a herirme o tomarme por la fuerza Lou. Estoy consintiendo esto, confío en ti y en tu alfa y todo eso.” Louis sonríe, acaricia el costado de Harry donde sabe que tiene cosquillas y se deleita en el sonido de la risa brillante de su omega.  
“Como digas, pero ten cuidado…”  
“Como sea, a dónde iremos?”  
“Pensaba en un lindo restaurante…o un picnic en el parque…aunque tal vez hace mucho frío para eso…”  
“Qué tal un concierto?” Louis le mira con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.  
“De qué hablas? No hay conciertos en esta ciudad Haz, nunca viene nadie.”  
“Alguna banda local tiene que tocar, es sábado después de todo.”  
“Bien, buscaré algo mientras tú te preparas?” Harry asiente y se acerca a su armario, empezando a buscar.  
Largos minutos más tarde, Louis encuentra un par de anuncios y se los muestra a su omega, sonriendo cuando le ve semi desnudo e inclinándose hacia él.  
“Ese estará bien, creo que es más…tranquilo. No creo que hard rock sea nuestro género…” Louis sonríe y asiente, se pone en pie para buscar su propia ropa y Harry le besa la espalda, acaricia sus brazos, le encierra contra las puertas del armario.  
“Haz…” pero es tarde, Harry le está besando con ansias y moviéndose contra su cuerpo con determinación; Louis suspira mientras araña suavemente los antebrazos de su omega. “Harry…” el nombrado se queja y succiona una parte del cuello de Louis con fuerza, dejando una marca rojo oscuro muy visible.  
“Ya. Así todos sabrán que tienes pareja.”  
“Pero si vamos a ir juntos, tonto.”  
“No importa.” Harry se derrite entre los suaves besos del alfa y sus pequeñas manos enredándose en su cabello.  
“Vamos, déjame terminar de vestirme. Así podemos irnos.” Harry hace puchero pero se aparta, termina de ponerse la camisa y la abotona hasta la mitad, se tira el cabello hacia atrás y ata un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza para sostenerlo. Se calza sus botas y espera.  
“Harry?” se gira sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se va cuando nota la expresión de molestia de su alfa.  
“Qué pasa?”  
“No piensas ir así, o sí?” Harry se mira y mira a su alfa, asiente lentamente. “No. Ponte una playera normal, al menos.”  
“Qué tiene de malo esto?”  
“Pareces…me tienes a mí, cierto? Pues parece que salieras a buscar algo que yo no te doy. Necesitas más?” Harry pestañea rápido sin comprender. “Pareces desesperado y no…tus clavículas y pecho, puedo ver todo y tus piernas, tu rostro, tu todo…” Louis está rojo y tiembla, Harry se alarma, acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el cuello ajeno. “Tan sexy, maldición.” Los ojos de Louis se encienden de un rojo que Harry no recuerda haber visto ni siquiera en el encuentro de alfas en la pelea, ruge en su rostro y le tira contra la cama sin cuidado.   
“Lou? Tu celo-“  
“Llegó antes, todo es tu culpa. Hueles tan bien, mira cómo te has vestido…mostrándole todo a los demás, como si yo no fuera suficiente…te mostraré qué tan suficiente soy para ti, omega.” A Harry no debería excitarle que le hablen así, pero cuando eres un omega es difícil resistir lo que sea que un alfa en el estado de Louis te dice. Por eso Harry gime bajito e inclina el cuello, extiende las manos para que Louis le sostenga. “Hueles delicioso, espero que tu celo se junte con el mío cariño…sería perfecto…” Louis le besa el cuello con fuerza, marcando la piel sin rodeos, manos presionando el pecho de Harry y deslizándose hacia abajo, dejando que el omega se retuerce bajo su toque Louis sonríe, casi puede sentir la desesperación de Harry en las yemas de sus dedos. “Te haré mío esta noche, y luego te pasearé por todas partes con esta misma camisa, para que vean la mordida que te haré, para que me huelan en ti.”   
“Lou-“  
“Qué?”  
“Por favor-“ Harry respira rápido y siente toda su piel caliente, su miembro se endurece y su ano comienza a lubricarse. “Mi celo…” Louis sonríe casi maliciosamente, lamiendo el cuello y hasta detrás de la oreja del menor, saboreando la piel y los incontrolables gemidos que su lengua arranca del omega.  
“Te lo dije, ahora todo será perfecto.” Harry ya no escucha, se arranca la camisa de un tirón y lucha contra sus pantalones, jamás se ha sentido tan desesperado en su vida, el aroma de alfa en celo pesa en el aire y Harry lo saborea contra su lengua cuando alcanza el cuello ajeno. Luego de desnudarse Harry tira de las ropas de Louis hasta tenerle desnudo, Louis le vuelve a poner contra el colchón con fuerza y succiona su miembro tan rápido que Harry se marea.  
“Lou…oh Louis…” sus manos tiran del suave cabello pero no presionan, Louis gruñe cuando lo intenta y aprieta las manos alrededor de sus piernas, eso le dejará moretones en la mañana, pero Harry está tan húmedo que no le interesa. Lo único en su mente es llenarse de su alfa, de su poderoso miembro y su semilla, nada más.   
“Tan húmedo. Mi lindo omega, sólo para mí…” Louis se mueve más abajo y aparta las piernas de Harry para acceder a su trasero, no se acerca, solo observa y deja que el aroma le penetre completamente. “Hermoso.” Murmura y deja un húmedo beso allí, antes de subir y meterse dentro de Harry de una sola vez, arrancándole un grito de dolor-placer y su primer orgasmo. “Todo mío.” Embiste con fuerza, le tira del cabello para besarlo con fiereza y el sonido de piel contra piel es casi obsceno en la habitación. Harry se ahoga en el calor de su alfa, su agujero se contrae, Harry quiere mantener a Louis dentro para siempre. El ritmo se acelera, Louis gruñe largamente mientras presiona su nudo dentro y se viene.  
Minutos más tardes, cuando el impacto del orgasmo le abandona Louis finalmente observa a su omega, quien continúa respirando agitado pero sonríe, semen pegándose entre sus estómagos y oliendo más a él que a omega mismo.  
“Cariño…”  
“Te amo. Ugh, hueles tan bien, delicioso…” Harry se duerme de repente, Louis sonríe cuando se aparta pero pocos minutos más tarde su cuerpo hierve otra vez, su pene está duro e hinchado y duele, necesita a su omega y le penetra sin más nuevamente, despertándole sobresaltado pero lo besa y calla lo que sea que Harry pensaba decir, el ano del omega se contrae y el lubricante que produce aumenta, huele más y más dulce, Louis no va a resistir mucho más.  
“Harry…tu olor…”  
“Celo, es mi…celo…lo siento…” el omega logra decir entre jadeos y apartándose lo suficiente del otro, se miran a los ojos y se vienen juntos, besándose nuevamente.  
Louis no recuerda haberse dormido, pero lo hizo, y al parecer Harry también.

Pueden haber sido minutos o tal vez horas, Louis despierta pero no se siente él mismo, su alfa está desatado y tomando control sobre su cuerpo, agarra con fuerza las largas piernas de Harry y las separa, le despierta con una mordida en su costado, le toma la mano y aprieta. El ano de Harry está húmedo y gotea, el omega se retuerce cuando Louis entierra su rostro entre sus piernas para lamerle tan profundo como puede, probándole una vez más.  
“Mejor que la última vez.” Murmura, subiendo para que Harry se pruebe a sí mismo, el sudor se pega a sus cuerpos y se mezcla. Harry se mueve sin parar, Louis le vuelve a tomar de las piernas y sin preámbulos embiste dentro, el omega chilla porque ha dolido, pero un beso de su alfa le calma de inmediato, Louis se mueve lento al principio, aumenta el ritmo y acaricia el pene del omega con una de sus manos, presionando exactamente donde Harry le necesita. Cuando encuentra su próstata, Harry gime alto y sus músculos internos se contraen, las uñas marcan la espalda del alfa y éste sonríe con satisfacción cuando el semen baña su mano.  
Harry aún huele delicioso, sus ojos están vidriosos y su boca entreabierta mientras Louis continúa embistiendo dentro de él, golpeando constantemente su próstata.   
“No…más. No…es suficiente.” El alfa gruñe, cambia el ángulo para enterrarse más y embiste más rápido, pone las piernas del omega en sus hombros y le besa con pasión mientras se mueve, le toma con fuerza y sabe que su toque dejará marcas, las feromonas del omega le enloquecen cuando Harry gime y muestra su cuello, Louis no puede más que correrse y presionar su nudo dentro, tan dentro como le es posible, clavando sus dientes en el punto de unión y rompiendo la piel, finalmente marcando lo que le pertenece.  
Es una sensación extraña, decide, el sentir todo el placer y satisfacción que el otro está sintiendo, la felicidad y el miedo, como sus almas se entrelazan y sus mentes se conectan definitivamente.  
Cuando Louis sale del interior de Harry, ambos tienen una gran sonrisa y están exhaustos. Eventualmente, el alfa va hasta el baño y trae una toalla húmeda para limpiar a su omega (y ahora es realmente suyo) con cuidado, va hasta la cocina para prepararles algo y trae agua que Harry toma con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
La lucidez es temporal, ambos lo saben, en algunas horas el celo volverá y no podrán hacer más que rendirse a sus instintos más básicos, pero por lo pronto Louis disfruta de ver a su omega con una mordida roja e hinchada, estómago hinchado por todo el semen en su interior y una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. La mejor parte es que puede sentir lo feliz que su omega está, lo tranquilo y contento que sus acciones le han hecho. Louis finalmente se siente un alfa completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se está terminando,soy una idiota y no puedo escribir más que finales felices,lo siento. todo es tan predecible,pero ya. sé que el smut es basura,no puedo escribir esa clase de escenas así que en futuros fic directamente voy a saltarmelas   
> kudos y comentarios son siempre apreciados :)


	15. Chapter 15

El celo de ambos se corta en apenas dos días, pero la mordida (que ha sido re-mordida varias veces) está roja y muy visible cuando Harry abre la tienda esa mañana. Niall grita cuando le ve pero le abraza y felicita, Harry solo sonríe como idiota.  
Las semanas vuelan y la familia de Harry demanda conocer al tan famoso Louis, así que Harry decide tomar un fin de semana para ir a ver a sus padres y hermana. Louis por su parte, le escribe a Olly y arreglan una cita doble para Niall (quien se negó demasiadas veces y rehusó ir hasta que Olly apareció en su puerta porque “es que ellos me hablaron tanto de ti, tengo curiosidad, y además hueles rico”; Niall cayó rendido ante la amplia sonrisa y su presencia radiando confianza y ternura) que es un éxito.  
Louis sonríe mientras observa a Olly tomar las manos de Niall y besarlas, el chico es un caballero, y Niall no merece menos que eso. Y aunque Louis creyó que Josh sería buena elección, está seguro de que Olly es aún mejor para Niall, la forma en la que parecen congeniar es especial, y una buena señal si se deja llevar por lo que Zayn le ha dicho a Harry tantas veces.  
Luego de conocer a la familia de Harry, llega el turno de la de Louis y sus hermanas están felices por él pero a la vez celosas, porque Harry es tan alfa y es un omega, ellas no podrían tenerlo aunque quisieran. Louis les saca la lengua y le arrastra luego al baño donde le deja un par de marcas en el cuello por el placer de ver su rostro y el de sus hermanas reaccionar.  
Luego de tres meses de unirse ellos, Luke logra convencer a Calum de ir a una cita con él. Luke llama y casi no se le entiende, tartamudeando y casi gritando como estaba Louis manejó hasta su casa para ayudarle.  
“No sé qué ponerme. No sé que hacer, a donde llevarlo, si comprarle flores o no-“ el chico está rojo y camina sin parar en su pequeño apartamento, Louis teme que deje un surco en el suelo. “He intentado convencerlo por meses y ahora…”  
“Tranquilízate. Y Luke, eres un alfa, sabes qué hacer.”  
“No. No tengo idea. Siempre creí que me diría que no.”  
“Ashton tiene a Gemma ahora, eventualmente tenía que aceptarlo.” Louis frunce el ceño ante la expresión dolida de Luke.  
“Hubiera preferido que siguiera soltero. Calum quedó…tan triste. Jamás me compararé con Ash, soy su último recurso. Pero está bien, no me importa, al menos obtuve mi chance.”  
“No hables así. Esta noche, demuéstrale que eres todo lo que necesita. Consiéntele, dirígile con palabras amables, muéstrale cuán importante es para ti su bienestar y seguridad, su felicidad.” Luke le mira con ojos grandes, suspira y asiente, se viste y sale.  
Louis le desea suerte, tiene fe en que Luke obtendrá su propio final feliz.

Lo tiene, Louis sonríe orgulloso como si Luke fuera su hermano menor cuando aparece el siguiente lunes de la mano de Calum y sonriendo como idiota.  
“Entonces…?”pregunta, una vez que Calum se despidió con un tímido beso en los labios de Luke.  
“No lo sé…todo fue tan…simple. Como si nada hubiera cambiado, y a la vez todo…” Luke es alto, demasiado en opinión de Louis (pero es porque él es mucho más bajo), por lo que cuando mira hacia arriba es difícil captar su atención.  
“Pero cuéntame!”  
“Pues…salimos, sí? Y él no hablaba, yo tampoco y pasamos así hasta llegar al restaurante, le abrí la puerta y empujé su silla y todo eso, pero seguíamos sin hablar…cuando vino la mesera ordené por él, no me di cuenta, sé lo que le gusta y no sé…creí que no importaría. Pero él…quedó encantado, dijo que no sabía que yo recordaba sus gustos y eso…hablamos mucho, es decir, como siempre. Pero se sentía diferente. Pagué y nos fuimos, y apoyé la mano en su espalda a la salida y caminamos juntos hasta su casa…miramos una película y no lo sé, nos besamos…fue perfecto Louis. Él es perfecto.” Sonríe nuevamente como idiota y Louis le palmea la espalda.  
“Me alegro por ti Lukey, espero que finalmente terminen juntos. No te dejes estar, bien? Nunca sabes cuando un alfa puede saltar e intentar quitarte lo que deseas. No lo dejes ir, si crees que es el correcto.”  
“Lo es. No tengo dudas de eso. No lo dejaré ir, pelearé por él.” Luke mira a Louis con la fiereza que el mayor buscaba encontrar, sabe que Luke habla en serio más que nunca y se alegra por Calum esta vez, por tener un alfa dispuesto a pelear por él.

“Niall, qué es eso en tu cuello?” Niall enrojece y se encoge de hombros. “Apestas a Olly, qué estuviste haciendo esta semana eh?” Harry le molesta un poco, intentando sacarle una reacción, Niall vuelve a encogerse de hombros.  
“Nada, celo, nada más.” Harry abre mucho los hombros y tira de la playera del otro omega para verle bien, chilla de emoción cuando ve la marca, fresca e hinchada de una mordida.  
“Nada más?! Idiota! Finalmente Niall! Estoy tan feliz por ti!” le abraza y da pequeños saltos con él, Niall ríe con él y le acompaña.  
“No saltes, no es bueno para el bebé.” Harry destella ante la mención de su hijo, su estómago de cuatro meses se interpone en el abrazo pero a Harry no le importa.  
“No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Pero Niall! Han sido meses y meses! Creí que Olly iba a reclamarte mucho antes.”  
“Yo se lo pedí, él quería hacerlo, pero le pedí que esperara un poco más. Obviamente lo hizo, es tan-“  
“Caballero, lo sé, lo has dicho millones de veces.” Niall se sonroja nuevamente pero su sonrisa es radiante.  
“Es raro porque Calum y Luke nos ganaron, creí que Calum haría sufrir a ese pobre alfa un poco más.”  
“Yo también, creí que tardaría años. Pero tres meses y el mismo Calum decidió que quería que Luke le mordiera.”  
“Creo que siempre le quiso, sólo quería molestarlo por un tiempo…” Harry asiente, acaricia su estómago y sonríe cuando siente a su alfa a apenas metros de la tienda, acercándose. Ya es hora de cerrar, y como todos los días Louis viene a buscar a Harry para llevarlo a su nueva casa, donde pasan la noche entre charlas, comida y algunas veces sexo, pero más que nada poniéndose tontos con el bebé y acariciando el estómago de Harry por horas.  
El bebé llegó antes de lo que ellos esperaban, pero es amado tanto como si hubiera sido planeado. Harry olvidó tomar un par de píldoras y al parecer fue todo lo que se necesitó. Pronto decidieron cambiar sus apartamentos y alquilar una casa, mientras buscan otra que puedan comprar, siendo que el negocio de Harry está bastante estable y Louis tuvo un aumento.  
“Mi amor.” Es el saludo de Louis, su cabello está largo y desarreglado, barba de tres días en su rostro y una sonrisa tan brillante que Harry se queda sin aliento. Incluso así, es la persona más hermosa con la que Harry se ha cruzado nunca, y tiene la suerte de llamarle suyo. “Cómo estás? Cómo está nuestro bebé?” pregunta besando la mejilla de Harry y poniendo su mano automáticamente en el vientre de su omega acariciando suavemente.  
“Bien, ambos.” Harry sonríe dulcemente mientras desliza los brazos por los hombros ajenos y apoya su frente contra la de su alfa, respirando su aroma lentamente, llenándose de él.  
“No me huelas, necesito una ducha cielo.” Harry sonríe mientras se inclina apenas para besarlo.  
“Siempre hueles bien.” Murmura, luego se aparta, toma su chaqueta y sus llaves, espera que Niall salga y se despida para cerrar la tienda y empezar a caminar de la mano de su alfa hasta el auto.  
“Zayn nos invitó a ir a A&O.”  
“No creo que sea buena idea Haz, el bebé-“  
“Es la fiesta de cierre.” Louis frena, abre los ojos sorprendido. “Sí, también me sorprendió, pero parece que Liam tuvo una pelea grande con un par de alfas que intentaban ligar a Zayn, y a partir de entonces empezó a ir con él al club. Pero Liam trabaja por las mañanas y eso le estaba destrozando, además de que casi ninguno de ellos pasaba tiempo con su hija, Zayn se embarazó de nuevo y dijo que prefiere su familia que el club.”  
“Completamente comprensible.”  
“Síp, pero la ciudad va a echarle de menos.” Louis ríe y asiente, seguramente la mitad de los omegas de la ciudad están llorando ante la perspectiva de perder a Zayn. y unos cuantos alfas también.  
“En ese caso, iremos. Le debemos todo al club o no?” Harry asiente, suspira cuando finalmente llegan al auto, abre la puerta y se sienta.  
“Cansado?”  
“Algo…quiero un baño de burbujas…” dice, esperando. Louis le mira, entorna los ojos pero asiente.  
“Claro, lo prepararé ni bien lleguemos a casa, omega consentido.” Harry ríe bajito, se siente liviano y feliz, incluso si nunca creyó que iba a volverse como los demás, deseando hacer feliz a su alfa, recibir cumplidos y ser consentido son cosas que Harry creyó que no estaban en él hasta Louis. Louis le mostró su real yo, Harry es feliz.  
A través de su lazo, siente la felicidad vibrante que surge del pecho de su alfa, y sí. Ambos son felices.  
No hay más nada que Harry pueda pedir.

Louis prepara el baño, espuma en la bañera y se encarga de lavar el cabello enrulado de su amado, acariciándole y masajeando su cabeza y cuello con cuidado. Cuando Harry está casi dormido, Louis se levanta, camina hasta la habitación con pies mojados (Harry va a regañarle luego por mojar la alfombra) y saca la cajita que está cuidadosamente guardada en una de sus tantas montañas de ropa.  
“Haz?” susurra cuando vuelve al baño, el nombrado abre los ojos y a Louis le golpea ese verde infinito de los ojos del único omega que le hace sentir completo, sus mejillas enrojecen ante el pensamiento de lo que va a hacer.  
“Lou?”  
“Sabes que te amo. Para siempre, y esto no significa nada en realidad, pero quisiera saber si en algún momento de nuestras vidas tú quisieras…” abre la caja. “casarte conmigo.”  
No es en un momento romántico o especial, pero la simpleza del acto es lo que conmueve a Harry, quien termina llorando mientras se ríe y asintiendo con la cabeza unas mil veces hasta que Louis se le acerca a deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Es una banda de plata con una alfa grabada en el interior, Louis le muestra la suya y deja que la coloque él mismo, observando una omega grabada en lugar de la letra que él tiene.  
“Por qué-“  
“Porque es lo que nos unió, el ser…diferentes, ser lo que el otro debería ser por fuera, siendo quienes debíamos ser por dentro y descubrirlo cuando estamos juntos…” es una de las cosas más cursis y sinceras que Louis ha dicho en su vida, enrojece aún más y desvía la vista, Harry le toma del mentón y le besa.  
“Son perfectos, gracias. Te amo, Lou, sabes?” Louis sonríe y brilla, Harry está seguro de que está brillando bajo la luz del baño.  
“Yo te amo aún más cielo, mucho más.”

“Hey, Louis!”  
“Zayn, Liam! Cómo están?”  
“Felices de verlos, juntos. Wow, Niall consiguió un alfa a mis espaldas, cómo se atreve ese pequeño a traicionarme así?!” la voz de Zayn está cargada de falso dolor, sus ojos brillan y Louis entiende una vez más por qué un omega como Zayn escogió a un alfa como Liam. La forma en que lo hace relucir, resaltar y el aura de absoluta felicidad y tranquilidad que emana Zayn son razón suficiente para considerar a Liam un buen alfa. Hacer feliz a un omega no es difícil, pero tampoco fácil, y si el mismo ha tenido una ruptura de lazo en el medio suele tornarse complicado.  
“Está feliz mi vida, déjalo ser.” La voz de Liam es tranquila, pero Louis nota la piel de Zayn erizarse y la forma en que sus ojos se enfocan en su alfa; ni siquiera está cerca de su celo, pero Zayn le mira como si estuviera a un minuto de ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Louis carraspea, Liam pasa su mano por detrás de Zayn y la apoya suavemente en su cintura, apenas marcando la curva leve de su vientre. Típico comportamiento alfa, pero Liam continúa tranquilo y Louis sólo siente ondas de amabilidad emanar de él.  
“Harry actuó de casamentero para ellos.”  
“No! Tú fuiste.”  
“Claro que no.”  
“Fuimos los dos.” Louis suspira dramáticamente y asiente, toma la mano de su omega y le guía hasta hasta la barra.  
“Aquí te vi por primera vez Haz. Parece que fue hace tanto…eras otra persona incluso…” Harry asiente, entierra su cara en el cuello de su alfa y se estremece, no se enorgullece demasiado de esa época de su vida, pero todo eso le permitió llegar a Louis, así que no se arrepiente. “Pero tan hermoso, lo más hermoso en el club, y nadie te observaba. Quedé alucinado.” Harry ríe y se sonroja, toma las manos del alfa y las aprieta suavemente.  
“En cambio a ti todos te miraban. Primerizo, nivel alto. Tentador.” Louis asiente distraído, suspira una vez y sonríe, no existe una sola cosa que quiera cambiar de lo que pasó. Años de soledad y burlas, creer que iba a pasar el resto de su vida solo. Todo terminó con Harry entre sus brazos, y bailando lo que es probablemente el último lento de A&O.  
“Me alegro de haber venido aquella noche Harry, tuve suerte de haberte encontrado.” Los ojos de Harry brillan húmedos, se abrazan y mecen lentamente al ritmo de la música.  
“No, yo fui el afortunado. Te amo Louis.”  
“Te amo Haz.”  
“Crees que Niall nos dejará escoger otro padrino para nuestro hijo o hija?” Harry ríe y ríe más alto cuando nota a las personas mirándoles, como siempre que salen y confunden sus estatus y cuando finalmente captan sus esencias le miran como si fueran un par de bichos extraños. No le importa, con Louis a su lado no existe nada a lo que le tema, sólo a perderlo.  
“Claro que no! Ya lo reclamó para él, creo sería padrino de todos nuestros hijos si pudiera.”  
“Sí, lo sé.” Louis suspira, respirando hondo el aroma de su omega mezclado con el suyo propio, sonríe casi imperceptiblemente cuando la piel de su amado se eriza bajo su tacto y su estómago choca contra el vientre del mismo. Louis no podría sentirse más a gusto si quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno,me tomé mi tiempo para postear esto no? ya estaba escrito desde hacía días,pero no había podido sentarme a arreglarlo. si hay algún error diganme que lo corrijo enseguida,comentarios y kudos sin siempre apreciados y...  
> este es el final. wow finalmente terminó,siento que dejé una parte de mi aquí y gracias a todos aquellos que se toamron el tiempo de leerlo :)  
> mil abrazos a ustedes :D
> 
> @bleeding_hope si quieren hablarme,o en mi tumblr dont-know-what-its-like.tumblr.com


End file.
